KaiHun Area
by Jongie0607
Summary: "Memangnya Sehunie mau melakukannya dengan Jonginie?" "Ka-kalau Jonginie mau, Sehunie juga mau?" "Memangnya Sehunie tidak takut?"-Happy KaiHunDays! Happy ChocoMilkCouple! Happy 94days! )/ #0904 #CHOCOMILKCOUPLE #904
1. Chapter 1

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 1: In The Morning, Meja Makan**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

_Pahitnya kopi, dicampur hangat dan segarnya segelas susu hangat di pagi hari, memberi sensasi berbeda di setiap harinya._

_A/N:_

_**Day 1**_

_**In The Morning, Meja Makan**_

Pagi itu tidak biasanya seorang Oh Sehun, yang notabenenya seorang murid teladan dan terajin seantero sekolahnya, bangun terlambat. Pukul 06.15, hanya 15 menit memang. Tapi itu sudah seperti kiamat bagi Sehun.

Sebaliknya, pagi itu Jongin bangun lebih awal. Jangan tanya kenapa. Sehun sendiri dibuat bingung karenanya. Sehun mengernyit saat tubuhnya melesat ke dapur—lebih tepatnya meja makan. Di sana Jongin sudah duduk manis di meja makan dengan buku sejarah di tangan kiri sedangkan cangkir di tangan lainnya.

Saat Sehun duduk, Jongin meletakan cangkir di meja setelah menyesapnya sebentar. Perhatiannya tetap tak beralih dari buku setebal satu inchi di tangan.

"Jong … kau baik-baik saja kan?" hati-hati Sehun bertanya. Ada gurat khawatir di wajah tampannya.

Jongin menoleh pelan dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ugh! Sehun salah ucap sepertinya. Lihat saja aura kelam di belakang punggung Jongin yang tiba-tiba menyeruak kemudian membesar seketika. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menunduk saja, mengusap tengkuknya gelisah. Kemudian iris indahnya menangkap sesuatu di atas meja. Segelas penuh susu cokelat.

"Susu ini pasti buatan Jonginie, Sehunnie minum yah?" lekas Sehun menyambar susu tersebut. Salah satu cara meredakan kemarahan Kim Jongin adalah dengan bertingkah lucu. Setidaknya itulah yang terpikirkan Oh Sehun setelah setahun lebih tinggal bersama pemuda berkulit Tan itu. Dan hampir 80 persen cara itu selalu berhasil.

Kalau saja wajah Sehun tidak tenggelam di balik segelas susu yang tengah diminumnya, mungkin sekarang ini pemuda berkulit pucat itu bisa melihat wajah salah tingkahnya Kim Jongin.

Jongin berdehem demi untuk menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba melonjak beberapa persen. Diletakannya buku di tangan kirinya lalu mulai menyesap kembali kopi yang hampir mendingin.

"Ah, mashita!" seru Oh Sehun persis seperti anak kecil. "Jonginie, mau berangkat bersama?" tanyanya lucu. Belum lagi sisa susu di pelipir bibir tipisnya. Mengemaskan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, pikir Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh menimbulkan kerut di kening Sehun, bingung. Aigo! Menggemaskan! Batinnya menyerukan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya. "Kemarilah?" pinta Jongin diiringi gesture tangan meminta Sehun mendekat.

Sehun menurut saja.

Hup!

Dan … pagi hari keduanya berakhir dengan bibir Sehun di bibi Jongin. Jilatan bahkan lumatan tak terelakkan. Sehun awalnya terjekut, namun menikmatinya juga.

Ciuman ringan pagi hari mereka diakhiri desahan juga lenguhan. Keduanya saling menempelkan dahi di masing-masing. Belum lagi lengan Jongin di leher Sehun. Ugh! Kalau saja tidak ada meja yang mejadi pembatas, mungkin hal lain bakal terjadi di antara keduanya. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkan seorang Kim Jongin. Ciuman panas mungkin? Biarpun sudah tinggal bersama-sama selama setahun lebih, tapi Jongin masih tahu batasan-batasan apa saja yang bisa dilanggarnya.

"Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini, Oh Sehun!" desah Jongin setengah serak.

"Bodoh! Siapa juga yang menggodamu. Kau saja yang mesum. Dasar KkamJong jelek!"

Bukannya melawan ledekan si albino Sehun seperti biasa, Jongin malah terkekeh saja mendengarnya. "Sudah hampir terlambat. Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja," bisik Jongin diakhiri kecupan di pipi putih Sehun.

"Otakmu, Jong!" geram Sehun yang kemudian memukulkan buku sejarah setebal satu inchi milik Jongin ke kepala pamuda itu.

Begitulah pagi lain yang dilalui keduanya. Pahitnya secangkir kopi, akan hilang juga rasanya jika ditemani segelas susu segar.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**In The Afternoon: Bisikan**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para Cast milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, serta kekurangan lainnya dalam cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat. #bangga_

_Summary:_

_Bermandikan buliran keringat di permukaan kulit, pada saat itu sang iblis datang memberikan tawaran menggiurkan pun menyesatkan._

_**In The Afternoon, bisikan**_

Tak heran jika suasana kantin begitu ramai di jam-jam makan siang. Semua orang pergi berduyun-duyun untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang sedari tadi berteriak minta di isi. Selalu sama setiap harinya seperti itu.

Bedanya, hari ini orang-orang ramai bergerombol untuk hal lain. Mengabaikan perut yang sejak seperempat jam yang lalu berdemo. Mengindahkan harumnya aroma makanan yang menusuk indera penciuman. Pasalnya, di depan sana ada hal menarik yang tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja.

Dua orang popular—beda kategori—duduk bersama dalam satu meja. Saling berhadapan lagi. Ugh! betapa ini momen paling langka sepanjang perjalanan hidup mereka di sekolah tercinta.

Kim Jongin, si anak popular di bidang olahraga, kesenian juga jangan abaikan kekacauan yang sering ia buat, duduk menatap tajam Oh Sehun. Si siswa popular juga berprestasi dibidang akademik. Sementara Jongin menatapnya seperti hendak memakannya, si albino itu asyik memainkan buble tea di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa maksudnya kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Jongin dingin. Oh, ayolah. Keduanya sudah mengikat janji satu sama lain untuk tidak terlihat bersama di sekolah. Itu privasi. Cukup mereka berdua saja yang menikmati moment-moment intim tanpa harus diumbar di depan semua orang. Banyak alasan lainnya yang menjadi pertimbangan, di antaranya beasiswa mereka. Bisa gawat kalau pihak Sekolah terutama Yayasan tahu hubungan terlarang Jongin juga Sehun sebagai, ehem, sepasang kekasih. Biarlah mereka dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan, setelah sukses, barulah mereka mengumumkan pada dunia tentang hubungan mereka.

"Pasti menyenangkan dikelilingi banyak gadis berpakaian kurang bahan?" bukannya menjawab, Oh Sehun malah membahas topic yang sejak beberapa jam lalu begitu mengusiknya. Inginnya ia menanyakannya nanti saja saat di rumah. Tapi perasaan gelisah bercampur tidak nyaman di dadanya mendesaknya untuk segera menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin.

Jongin berdehem. Kalau saja ini bukan areal sekolah, mungkin pemuda tan itu kini sedang terbahak menertawakan pertanyaan albino kesayangannya. Well, tadi pagi, sang guru kesenian tidak dapat hadir mengisi jam di kelas satu c, dan Jongin selaku murid kesayangan sekaligus paling berbakat di antara yang lainnya diminta untuk menggantikannya. Jadi karena itu. Si albino kesayangan, pucat lucu menggemaskannya, Oh Sehun cemburu gara-gara itu.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jongin dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Jangan abaikan smirksmile yang dilemparkannya pada si pucat Oh Sehun, membuat pemuda albino itu merenggut tidak suka. Senyum Jongin ambigu. Tapi maksud Jongin yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menggoda Oh Sehun. Ugh! betapa menggemaskannya wajah Sehun saat ini. Kalau lebih lama lagi Jongin melihat Sehun seperti itu, bisa-bisa pemuda Tan itu melahap Sehun saat ini juga.

"Kim Jongin!" panggil Sehun dingin dengan wajah stoiknya saat Jongin mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tatapannya tak henti bergerak mengikuti setiap langkah kekasihnya.

Ugh! tolong siapa saja yang melemparkan tatapan memuja pada si hitam Jongin, Sehun ingin melemparnya ke kutub utara sekarang juga.

Langkah Jongin terhenti di samping tubuh Oh Sehun. Membungkukkan tubuh hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan telinga si albino kesayangan.

"Tenang saja Sehunie. Tubuh mereka masih kalah indah dari tubuhmu," bisik Jongin diiringi desahan menggoda. Sontak saja wajah Sehun memerah seketika. Saat Sehun memutar tubuh hendak merutuki si hitam yang sialannya tidak bisa ia benci, Jongin sudah pergi menjauh seraya bersiul senang.

"Orang itu … benar-benar," geram Sehun setelah menghentak tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Saat manic indahnya menangkap tatapan curiga dari banyak siswa yang terang-terangan tengah menontonnya, Sehun kembali memasang wajah dingin stoiknya seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian dengan bertingkah lucu seperti yang sering dia lakukan di depan Jongin. Peraturan nomor satu Oh Sehun, orang-orang hanya boleh tahu Oh Sehun si pemuda dingin nan cuek. Tidak lebih.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 1: In The Evening, Angin**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a Jongcay_

_Kim Jong In_

_Oh Sehun_

_Summary:_

_Kafein, obat terampuh untuk menahan kantuk. Segelas susu hangat, dapat membawamu kedunia fantasi paling menyenangkan saat terlelap._

_Disclaimer:_

_Para Cast milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiridan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, cerita tetep milik yang buat. #Bangga_

_**Day 1:**_

_**In The Evening, Angin**_

Menyesal rasanya Sehun tidak mengikuti apa kata makhluk hitam kesayangannya, Kim Jongin. Kalau saja Sehun lebih memilih kekasihnya ituketimbang ratusan rumus yang kini berputar-putar di kepalanya, mungkin sekarang Sehun baka lterjebak didekapan pemuda Tan itu, bukannya di tengah angin rebut bercampur ribuan tetes air mata langit.

Tidak hanya itu yang disesalkan Oh Sehun sipemuda albino—ingat kulitnya yang kelewat pucat dibandingkan Jongin kekasihnya, ia lupa untuk membawa jaket, atau setidaknya sweater, atau cardigan tipis, atau apa saja yang bisa melindungi tubuhnya saat ini! Ah, jangan membayangkan betapa malangnya Sehun saat ini. Tubuh ringkih dibalut seragam tipis yang kini sudah basah kuyup memperparah keadaan. Belum lagi angin yang sedari tadi enggan mereda. Kalau hujan rintik-rintik saja sih, Sehun masih sanggup menerobos. Tapi ini hujan angin! Ribuan tetesan hujan yang akan ikut bergerak kemana angin membawanya.

Sudah hampir satu jam penuh tanpa jeda. Dan hujan angin itu masih betah menjebak Sehun di halte bus tempatnya berteduh.

Setengah jam kemudian sang hujan angin mulai bosan. Atau mungkin sudah merasa menang. Karena kini Sehun tengah berjongkok memeluk tubuhnya. Berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dirasa mulai membeku. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar tanpa terkecuali. Pandangannya kian memburam, namun Sehun berusaha mempertahankannya. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang kalau ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Sepasang sepatu tepat berhenti di hadapan Sehun. Kabur, Sehun tak dapat melihat dengan jelas sepatu itu. Palingan orang asing yang merasa iba dengannya dan bermaksud menolongnya. Sehun tak sanggup mendongak untuk sekedar melihat siapa sang pemilik sepatu. Yah, Sehun pikir, daripada buang-buang tenaga untuk menilik si pemilik sepatu, lebih baik ia simpan untuk nanti Sehun menyeret tubuhnya untuk pulang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu terus?" sebuah Tanya melintas di pendengaran. Rasa-rasanya Sehun mengenali suara ini. Saat kepalanya terangkat beberapa centi, sang pemilik sepatu ikut berjongkok menyejajarkan wajahnya. Kim Jongin.

Inginnya Sehun tersenyum senang. Inginnya pemuda albino itu bersorak senang, pangerannya—anggap saja begitu—datang menjemput di saatgenting seperti ini. Seperti dalam dongeng yang sering didengar sewaktu kecil. Tapi apalah daya. Yang terjadi malah tubuhnya ambruk ke depan hampir menimpa tubuh Jongin bahkan hampir membuat pemuda Tan itu ikut terjatuh juga.

"Yak! Yak! Jangan pingsan dulu Oh Sehun! Tahan sebentar, bisa kan?" Jongin mangangkat tubuh Sehun penuh kehati-hatian. Begitu hati-hati seolah Sehun adalah sebuah boneka kaca yang tidak boleh rusak sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang Jonginie," lirih Sehun di bahu Jongin. Yah, kini Sehun tengah digendong Jongin. Pemuda tan itu malah menghela napas lalu kemudian mulai menjejal langkah di antara rintikan satu dua air hujan.

Tak mendengar jawaban si hitam kesayangan, Sehun malah mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin dengan segaris lengkung indah di bibir.

"Saranghae, Jonginie."

Setidaknya itu kalimat yang Jongin dengan sebelum Sehun jatuh pingsan di punggungnya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum si Tan Jongin mendengar pernyataan homemate tercinta.

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun," bisiknya yang sangat tidak mungin didengar Sehun. Curang.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 1: In The Midnight, 12:30**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a Jongcay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Summary:_

_Di remangnya cahaya bulan, di gersangnya padanga pasir, atau bahkan di dinginnya badai salju yang tengah menyerang, aku tetap … aku tetap akan selalu ada di sisimu._

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Biarpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo bertebaran, tetep cerita punya yang buat._

_A/N:_

_Ehem, sebelum menutup serial KaiHun Day 1, Jongie mau cuap-cuap sebentar, hehe. Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak buat semua yang telah mendukung pembuatan FF abal bin gaje ini. Terharu juga ada banyak Kaihunshipper seperti Jongie T.T_

_Big Thank to:_

_ , istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai, Michelle Jung, Nagisa Kitagawa, DiraLeeXiOh,KT CB, Zelobysehuna, Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie, Baekkisseu, Prince Changsa, Urikaihun, Sehunskai, , Kim Seo Ji, Daddykaimommysehun, EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS, Xohunaa, awexome dan beberapa Guest yang ikut meramaikan FF Jongie ^_^_

_Gamshahamnida jeongmal gamshahamnida~ :D_

_**Day 1:**_

_**In The Midnight, 12:30 am**_

Sekalipun Sehun berada di tengah hangatnya musim semi, Sehun tak pernah merasa senyaman ini.

Mata bulan sabit miliknya terpejam erat menikmati terpaan angin musim semi yang kini melibasnya. Senyum tampannya ikut menyemarakan suasana. Terlihat damai dan tanpa beban. Kedua lengannya ia rentangkan, dengan rela membiarkan angin melewatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya. Hembusan hangat napas seseorang menyentuh leher jenjangnya. Hisapan akan candu aroma tubuhnya tak mengindahkan Sehun dari kebersyukuran.

"Kau menyukainya?" bisik sang pemilik lengan juga hangat napas di leher Sehun.

"_Ne! Nan jeongmal johaheyo!_" seru Sehun riang. Masih enggan menoleh atau bahkan membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu, nikmatilah."

Terlepas. Itu yang dirasakan Oh Sehun. Dekapan itu terlepas meninggalkan dingin yang menyergap. Sehun membuka mata dan tak menemukan sang pemilik lengan yang ia yakini sebagai Kim Jongin, si hitam kesayangan.

Semua nampak hampa. Bahkan sang angin tak lagi mengalun lembut, melainkan bergerak gusar seolah sesuatu yang gawat tengah mengejarnya. Panasnya matahari pun tak lagi bersahabat. Gersang merungkupi dengan gelisah yang terselip di sana. Sehun memutar tubuh mencari keberadaan Kim Jongin di antara tinggi dan rapatnya tumbuhan ilalang di sekelilingnya. Hey! Sejak kapan ada ilalang. Yang diingat sehun, dirinya tengah berada di taman musim semi. Tapi ….

"Jongin_ie_?" tanya Sehun lirih pada angin yang berkelebat menerbangkan siluet Jongin di ujung sana. Segera saja Sehun mengejar sang kekasih hati.

Di penghujung jalan yang ia sendiri tak yakin sudah seberapa jauh, Sehun dapat melihat Jongin tengah berdiri juga menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum mempesona yang sanggup melelehkan bekunya hati si pemuda pucat, terpatri jelas di wajah yang tak kalah tampan itu.

"Jongin_ie,_" panggil Sehun dengan senyum sumringah. Lekas Sehun berlari ke arah Jongin. Namun, seberkas cahaya melebur tubuh Jongin menjadi butiran debu berwarna keemasan. Sehun tercekat seketika di tempatnya. Langkahnya melambat dengan tangan terulur hendak meraih potongan tubuh Jongin. Sayangnya, langkah jenjang Sehun tak cukup cepat untuk menyelamatkan Kim Jongin.

"Jongin_ie_," lirihnya diikuti isak tangis yang meluncur di kedua sudut matanya.

"Jongin_ie_!"

Sehun terlonjak dari tidurnya. Napasnya terengah seakan dia baru saja diburu seseorang. Seperti de javu, Sehun merasakan lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya. Mendongak, Sehun dapat melihat wajah Jongin beberapa senti di atasnya.

Fiuh~

Rupanya Sehun tertidur di dada si hitam kesayangan. Sehun bernapas lega sejenak. Ternyata tadi itu hanya bunga tidur semata.

Lengan Sehun terulur meraih dada Jongin di depannya. Begitu perlahan begitu takut untuk menyentuhnya. Sehun senang karena yang disentuhnya sesuatu yang padat, tidak kabur atau hanya seberkas cahaya laksana proyeksi. Kedua sudut bibir Sehun melengkung indah. Jemarinya ikut bermain-main sebentar di atas dada Jongin. Bergerak-bergerak menyusun serangkaian huruf membentuk frasa.

"_Saranghae!_" tulis Sehun. Kembali Sehun mendongak dan sesuatu paling tidak diharapkan terjadi. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Jongin terurai menjadi partikel-partikel seukuran pasir di gurun sana. Dimulai dari ujung kepala, wajah, lalu turun ke leher.

Sehun hanya sanggup terengah menyaksikan Jongin kembali menghilang tepat di hadapannya. Bahkan hingga tubuh Jongin melebur bersama pasir, Sehun hanya mampu terisak tanpa bergerak. Tubuhnya serasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan, seolah takdir memang menginginkannya melihat kekasihnya hancur di hadapannya.

"Jongin_ie_." Suara Sehun tercekat di tenggorokan. Tanpa terasa buliran bening di sudut matanya jatuh juga. Matanya terpejam merasakan sesak di dada.

Tidak! Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Sehun_ie_?"

Sehun menggeleng dalam pembaringan. Tidak, ia tidak ingin melihat apapun! Setelah mengabur dalam pendar cahaya keemasan, hancur dalam butiran pasir, sekarang apa?! Tubuh membeku sedingin es?

"Sehun_ie_?"

Lagi, panggilan itu kembali berdengung di pendengaran Oh Sehun. Sehun menangis kian keras, gelengan kepalanya kian kuat, kedua tangannya mendekap kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Tidak ingin mendengar, melihat, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan menghilangnya Jongin di hadapannya.

"Oh Sehun!" sebuah lengan menyentak dekapan di telinga Sehun. Terkejut, Sehun terbangun dengan mata terbuka, reflek pemuda albino itu memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu, erat. Seketika itu juga tangisnya pecah di ceruk leher Kim Jongin. Satu-satunya objek yang terus-terusan menghilang dalam mimpinya.

"_Gwaenchanha_, ada aku di sini." Mendengar itu malah membuat Sehun kian mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin dibuat bingung sendiri dengan tingkah Sehun yang seperti ini. Tidak biasanya. Kalaupun Sehun bermimpi buruk, pemuda itu hanya akan meminta segelas susu hangat dan minta ditemani sampai ia terlelap kembali. Tapi ini ….

"_Gwaenchanha_. Semuanya baik-baik saja Sehun_ie_," bujuk Jongin sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. Tangisannya sudah tidak sekencang tadi, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu belum mau menurunkan intensitasnya.

_Tapi, aku merasa kau tidak akan apa-apa, Jonginie …._

FIN

A/N:

Pleulisseu~ (/\\)

Jangan timpug Jongie dengan ending yang gaje ini~ :3  
Lagi kesemsem sama lagu barunya Beast yang 12:30, tapi gak ada hubungannya sama FF ini, hehe  
mau mengkonfirmasi beberapa pertanyaan, hehe

Pertama, kenapa pendek, ini emang kumpulan drabble, hehe. Kalau panjang, gak janji bisa update cepet, pasti lama banget, hehe. Jadi, pas ada ide, Jongie langsung ketik, makanya pendek-pendek.. hehe

Lupa mau ngejawab pertanyaan apa lagi (/\\)

Yosh! Udah segitu aja ending serial KaiHun Area Day 1~ ^_^

Sampai jumpa di serial KaiHun lainnya~ :D

Terimakasih buat semuanya~ :""


	5. Chapter 5

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 2: In The Morning, Bubur Lembek**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

"_Kau mau aku menyuapimu dengan bubur itu di mulutku?"_

**Day 2**

**In The Morning, Bubur Lembek**

.

.

.

Langit tak pernah sama setiap harinya. Detik yang berlalu pun akan selalu berbeda di tiap detaknya. Tidak seperti hari kemarin dimana Sehun merasa dunia seperti akan kiamat dengan dirinya yang terlambat 15 menit dari biasanya. Kini pemuda pucat itu seolah masa bodoh dengan jam sekolahnya. Toh, Sehun tidak dapat sekolah.

Duduk memeluk lututnya di kursi makan, Sehun tak secerah biasanya. Kulit putih susunya kian pucat dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Sementara di seberang sana, Jongin dengan tenang melahap habis sarapannya. Sepotong roti bakar juga secangkir kopi hangat kesukaannya.

Sehun menatap tajam si hitam kesayangan. Masih dalam mode ngambek, pemuda albino itu bahkan tak menyentuh makanannya seinchi pun. Semangkuk bubur buatan Kim Jongin juga segelas susu hangat kesukaannya saat sarapan, seperti biasa. Bukan, bukan karena bubur yang dibuat Jongin absurd lantas Sehun tak mau memakannya. Kalau boleh jujur, bubur buatan Jongin sungguh menggiurkan untuk tidak diabaikan, tapi ….

" Kau tidak menyukai sarapanmu Sehun_ie_?" tanya si hitam kesayangan setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sehun tetap bergeming tak mau menanggapi. Jongin menghela napas. "Kau masih memikirkan mimpi semalam?"

"Jongin, bodoh!" maki Sehun masih dengan raut kelewat kesal. Awalnya dahi Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti, tapi detik berikutnya pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menghela napas sembari terkekeh.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu dengan bubur itu dimulutku?" ujar si hitam—yang kali ini sialan dengan gamblangnya. Sontak membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

"Tidak perlu! Dasar mesum!" dilemma antara malu juga marah, Sehun menyambar mangkuk bubur dari atas meja. Sehun lapar, juga kelas, juga marah, ah, yang mana saja terserah. Yang pasti Sehun melahap cepat buburnya, tanpa jeda. Melihatnya membuat jongin frustasi sendiri. Bagaimana jika nanti anak itu tersedak dengan gaya makan seperti itu?

Jongin menyambar mangkuk bubur dari genggaman Sehun, menyuapkan beberapa sendok ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menjejalkannya paksa ke dalam mulut Sehun. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Di tengah aksinya mentransfer bubur dari mulutnya ke mulut Sehun, Jongin sesekali menyesap bibir bawah juga bibir atas si pemuda albino. Tidak begitu lama, hanya 15 sampai 30 detik. Tak ingin melepaskan waja Sehun dalam tangkupan, Jongin mengusap sudut bibir si albino kesayangan. Menyingkirkan bubur bercampur saliva karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya, kau tahu?" khotbah Jongin yang kemudian mendapatkan pukulan sayang di kepala dari si pucat Oh Sehun.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak mesum, Kim Jongin?" keluh Sehun pura-pura. Justru Jongin yang seperti ini yang dia sukai. Maksudnya, yang selalu mengutamakan dirinya dibanding yang lain. Jongin bahkan hanya mau terkekeh ataupun tertawa seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak selama objeknya itu adalah dirimu, Oh Sehun."

Nah, kan. Jongin kembali menghujani bibir tipi situ dengan kecupan lembut memabukkan. Kali ini, Sehun tidak berontak. Dia malah mengerjap beberapa kali saat menatap Jongin. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau aku minta kau untuk jangan pergi sekolah hari ini … apa kau mau menurutinya?" tanya Sehun ragu. Hujan kecupan terhenti, berganti dengan Jongin yang tengah melas menatap Sehun.

"Maunya sih begitu Sehun_ie_. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku sudah terlalu sering membolos dipelajaran Kim _songssaenim_. Entah itu karena turnamen panahan atau Park _songssaenim_ yang memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Kalau aku membolos lagi .. kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi," adu Jongin layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Sehun mengibas-ibaskan lengannya di depan wajah. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu. Terakhir kau membolos pelajaran Kim _songssaenim_, kau berakhir dengan setumpuk buku sejarah yang tingginya hampir mengalahkan gunung Fuji," ujar sehun berlebihan. Padahal tumpukan buku itu tidak lebih setinggi meja makan yang kini tengah digunakannya. Sehun mengalihkan arah pandangnya setelah menghela napas. Menghindari tatappan Jongin sepertinya sesuatu yang patut di lakukan saat ini.

Menatap jari-jarinya sembari menghela napas, Sehun kembali berujar, "Tapi … untuk kali ini, tidak bisakah kau …." Pernyataan menggantung Oh Sehun bersamaan dengan Jongin yang menarik kursinya ke sebelah Sehun.

"Seandainya kau bisa, Hun," lirihnya yang kemudian memeluk si albino kesayangan dari samping. Meletakan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, Jongin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Jongin ingin. Sangat ingin. Sungguh.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Setengah hati Sehun mengatakan apa yang saat ini sangat bertentangan dengan isi hatinya. Tapi … ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan. Mungkin, Jongin punya alasan sendiri. Ya, sehun yakin itu. Alasan dimana Jongin akan mengatakan padanya nanti.

"Aku janji. Aku akan pulang secepatnya," gumam Jongin di perpotongan leher Sehun.

Si pucat Sehun mengangguk di elngan Jongin yang melingkari lehernya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma maskulin si hitam kesayangan di sana.

Sesungguhnya … seddetikpun Sehun tidak ingin melewati aroma itu.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 2: In The Afternoon, Titik Hitam**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

"_Semua keindahan itu musnah seketika dengan seucap nama yang menjadi mimpi buruknya."_

**Day 2**

**In The Morning, Titik Hitam**

.

.

.

"_Aku berangkat, Sehunnie," pamit Jongin setelah memasangkan sepatu di kedua kakinya. Berdiri merapikan bajunya, Jongin tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan tangan bersedekap._

"_Hati-hati di rumah, Hunnie." Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuk, Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin terlihat seksi, heh?_

"_Tunggu!" cegah Sehun datar. Jongin berbalik dengan kening berkerut._

"_Kau ini … bagaimana bisa kau pergi ke sekolah dengan pakaian sekacau ini?" Sehun berjalan mendekat, meraih dasi Jongin yang tidak terpasang dengan benar. Begitu telaten Sehun menyimpulkan pun menarik dasi Jongin hingga rapi pada tempatnya. Tak lupa juga Sehun merapikan bagian lainnya. Jas almamater, kemeja, juga rambut Jongin._

"_Kau tidak sisiran yah?" jari jemari lentik nan putih itu menyisir juga menata rambut Jongin hingga terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya._

_Jongin? Dia mengulum senyum saja di balik wajahnya yang menunduk malu._

"_Hei, hei, hei, apa ini? Seorang Kim Jongin tersipu, hm?" goda Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin yang tertunduk. Kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum lucu ke arah Jongin._

_Jongin terkekeh, kemudian balik menangkup wajah Sehun. "Ya, dan yang mampu membuatku seperti ini hanya kau tuan Oh, ah anni, tuan Kim," balas Jongin. Jemarinya mengelus pipi sehalus sutra Sehun, bibir tebalnya kemudian mengulas senyum sehangat mentari._

_Inginnya, Jongin memakan Sehun-nya saat itu juga. Tapi, rasanya itu tidak mungkin._

"_Kau … memang calon isteri yang sempurna Sehunnie." Jongin balas menggoda Sehun yang kini tengah menatap garang ke arahnya. Tak ingin menyudahi begitu saja godaanya, Jongin mengacak puncak kepala Sehun kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu yang siap memuntahkan amarahnya._

"_Yak! Kau ingin mati, Kim Jongin!" percuma saja sebenarnya Sehun meneriakan kalimat itu. Karena nyatanya Jongin sudah menghilang dari balik pintu._

Pluk!

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaranku, kau bisa pergi dari kelas ini, Kim Jongin!" Kim _songssaenim_ berucap setengah marah mendapati Jongin yang tengah melamun di pelajarannya.

Niatnya sih, Jongin ingin serius mengikuti pelajaran Kim _Songssaenim_, tahunya kejadian saat ia berangkat tadi pagi membayang saat ia lengah. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya melamun, memutar ulang_ moment-moment_ itu di kepalanya.

Kringgg!

Bel jam istirahat berbunyi, yang dengan sangat terpaksa Kim _songssaenim_ mengakhiri pelajarannya. Jongin mendesah kecewa, sudah berapa lama dia melamun? Sudah sejauh mana Kim _songssaenim _menjelaskan materi?

Ugh! sepertinya Jongin harus berakhir dengan buku sejarah setebal satu inchi untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Kim Jongin!" suara Kim _songssaenim_ terdengar bagai petir dipendengaran Jongin. "Temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti," titahnya dan Jongin menanggapinya dengan menunduk singkat. Tuh, kan. Tamatlah waktu tidurmu yang berharga Kim Jongin.

Atap sekolah menjadi tempat sempurna untuk menghindari keramaian siswa lain yang terkadang kerap kali berbisik atau berteriak terkejut saat ia lewat. Terutama para gadis. Bukannya Jongin menyombongkan diri, hanya saja, popularitasnya tak dapat diragukan lagi setelah ia memenangkan kejuaraan penahan se-Korea Selatan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan … isu yang tengah ramai dibicarakan para gadis adalah pertemuan menghebohkannya dengan Sehun beberapa waktu silam. Juga tidak masuknya pemuda pucat itu hari ini. Banyak yang mengait-kaitkan tidak masuknya Sehun dengannya.

Jongin mengancam Sehun lah, Jongin mencelakai Sehun lah, ada juga yang mengatakan Jongin iri dengan popularitas Sehun. Hey! Siapa yang ingin dirinya terkenal? Jongin tidak masalah tidak terkenal. Hidupnya nyaman-nyaman saja tuh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun, Jongin jadi merindukan albino kesayangannya itu.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel hitam metalik dari saku celananya. Ditempelkannya ponsel tersebut di telinga setelah men-dial nomor Sehun. Cukup lama Jongin menunggu sang empunya nomor mengangkat telponnya.

"Iya, ada apa?" sahut Sehun lemas disebrang sana.

"Yak! Begitukah kalimat sapaan untuk suamimu ini, hm?" tak habis godaan Jongin lontarkan. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu terkekeh.

"Kau mau mati Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun yang sepertinya mendapatkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

Kekehan Jongin kian bertambah. "Sedang apa? Sudah makan siang?" pertanyaan basa basi yang pada akhirnya selalu dijawab Sehun. Jongin memang tidak romantis, tapi pertanyaan itu cukup merepresentasikan perhatian pemuda itu.

"Sudah. Sekarang aku sedang mengacak-acak tempat tidurku. Berguling dari ujung ke ujung." Sehun merenggut lucu. Jongin dapat membayangkan pemuda itu kini tengah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Kenapa tidak tidur saja, hm?" Jongin tersenyum seakan Sehun kini ada di hadapannya. Begitu lembut, berbeda sekali saat tersenyum di depan orang lain.

"Huh, memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku berguling-guling tidak jelas sejak tadi?!" sedang sakitpun Sehun enggan menurunkan kegalakannya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berguling-guling. Peluk guling dan tarik selimutmu, lalu cobalah untuk memejamkan mata, Sehunnie."

"Hm," ujar si pemuda pucat kesayangan. Yang terdengar kemudian adalah suara krosak-krosak tidak jelas. Sehun selalu menuruti perkataannya, Jongin tahu itu.

"Anak pintar," ujarnya yang kembali dibalas 'Hm' oleh Sehun.

"Sudah, kembali sana. Aku ingin tidur."

"Iya, iya …" jeda sebentar. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun tak ada yang mau mengakhiri sambungan.

"Sehunnie …" Jongin memulai.

"Apalagi?" jawab Sehun setengah mengantuk.

"Saranghae~" hanya itu. Dan akhirnya Jongin benar-benar memutuskan sambungan mereka. Seselesainya pun, pemuda berkulit tan itu masih enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponsel yang mengekspos wajah menggemaskan Oh Sehun. Limited Edition, dan hanya Jongin yang punya, yang diambilnya saat mereka pergi berlibur.

Jongin tertawa kecil lalu melesakkan kembali ponsel hitam metalik itu kedalam saku celananya.

Biarpun tak ada Sehun disekitarnya, tapi pemuda pucat itu tak juga hilang dari pandangannya. Terus membayang seperti bagian yang tak boleh terlewatkan sedetik pun dari hidup Jongin.

Seturunnya Jongin dari atap sekolah, seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok, menampakkan wujudnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi setelah mendengar percakapan satu arah tadi. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud unutk menguping. Yang tadi itu hanya kebetulan saja. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, dan ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada atap sekolah. Pemuda itu tidak manyangka bisa mendengar percakapan paling mustahil sepanjang sejarah hidupnya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya! Ternyata kau di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Kim Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Kim Jongdae, teman sekelas yang merangkap tetangganya menghujani pemuda tadi yang disinyalir bernama Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.

Mendengar serentetan pertanyaan Jongdae membuat kepalanya kian pusing, namun semua itu segera teratasi saat nama Kim Jongin terselip di antaranya. "Kau bilang, Kim Jongin? Kau bertemu Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya. Diguncangnya pundak Jongdae berkali-kali.

"Tentu saja! Aku berpapasan dengannya saat naik kemari." Jongdae menimpali apa adanya.

"Hey, Do Kyungsoo! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu sepucat ini? Apa si hitam arogan itu sudah melakukan hal yang buruk padamu? Yak! Kyungsoo-ya, jawab aku!"

Kyungsoo tak perduli serangkaian pertanyaan Jongdae yang berdengung di telinganya. Di kepalanya kembali berputar bayangan dimana Jongin begitu bahagia saat berbicara dengan seseorang di depan sana. Tawa juga kekehannya, bagai melodi paling indah di dunia ini. Namun, dari semua keindahan yang disaksikannya siang ini, seucap nama yang menjadi mimpi buruknya terselip di antara keindahan ini.

Oh Sehun.

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 2: In The Evening, Kelopak**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

"_Semua keindahan itu musnah seketika dengan seucap nama yang menjadi mimpi buruknya."_

**Day 2**

**In The Morning, Kelopak**

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah bubar sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan Jongin belum mau pulang kerumah. Tubuhnya tetap setia bersandar di pagar jembatan yang melintas di atas sungai. Permukaan tenang sungai memantulkan refleksi wajah tampannya. Di sana Jongin dapat melihat wajahnya yang sedikit kusut. Hari yang rumit ditambah tugas tambahan yang diberikan Kim songssaenim cukup berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongin merenggut frustasi.

Kedatangannya kemari bukannya tak merindukan si albino kesayangan. Jongin hanya tidak ingin wajah frustasi juga lelahnya dilihat Sehun. Ia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. Makanya, Jongin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Terlebih setelah mendengar penuturan pun sekaligus ancaman dari Kim songssaenim. Bagaimana Jongin tidak sefrustasi ini?

Lelah memandangi tenangnya sungai yang belum juga menghilangkan kekhawatirannya, Jongin berbalik memaksakan diri menyeret tubuhnya segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kalau tidak ada hasilnya, untuk apa harus diteruskan.

Jongin menjejak satu dua langkah berat seakan bahunya tengah memanggul gunung. Kedua lengannya ia lesakkan ke dalam saku dengan arah pandang tak lepas dari langit senja disudut mata. Langkah lebarnya tak juga membawa pemuda itu sampai di ujung jembatan. Menghela napas lalu kemudian menunduk, sesuatu menabrak Jongin cukup keras. Jongin mendongak, iris kelamnya mendapati seorang anak perempuan berusia lima tahun jatuh terduduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baru saja Jongin hendak menghampirinya untuk membantu anak itu bangun, tangis kencang khas anak kecil hampir menulikan pendengaran Jongin kalau saja pemuda itu tidak menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Soo Hyunnie, sudah eomma ingatkan untuk tidak berlari-lari," bujuk Ibu si anak perempuan yang dengan sigap menghampiri juga menenangkan anak kecil itu. Jongin meringgis mendengarnya. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah anak kecil juga sih, Jongin yang tak memperhatikan jalan bisa jadi penyeban lainnya.

"Anniya eomma. Aku tidak apa-apa menabrak paman itu." Anak itu beralasan membingungkan semua orang. Jongin terperangah menatap ke arahnya tidak mengerti. Sedangkan lengan si anak kecil itu menunjuk ke arah kaki-kaki Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu, juga ibu si anak kecil menoleh kea rah yang ditunjuk.

"Paman itu menginjak mahkota bungaku. Susah payah aku membuatnya dengan eomma." Tangis kencangnya mendapat ringgisan tidak enak dari seorang Kim Jongin.

"Soo Hyunnie, eomma bisa buatkan lagi untukmu, ne? Soo Hyunnie jadi tidak kelihatan cantik kalau menangis seperti ini," rayu sang eomma tak gentar.

Tangan Jongin meraih rangkaian bunga serupa lingkaran. Seperti yang dikatakan anak kecil itu, rangkaian itu membentuk mahkota sederhana namun menakjubkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyum terlembut yang ia ukir hari itu. Di hampirinya anak kecil yang masih menangis tadi dengan mahkota bunga di tangan.

Jongin berjongkok menyamakan tinggi anak kecil itu, kemudian tangannya terulur mengusak sayang puncak kepala anak itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengajariku membuat ini? Maka aku akan mengganti mahkotamu yang rusak ini?" bujuk Jongin disertai senyum lembut andalannya.

Ugh! Jangankan seoarang anak kecil atau gadis abg yang bakalan terkena sihir senyuman itu, Oh Sehun yang seorang namja pun mengakui bahwa senyum itu patut dipertanyakan. Kenapa bisa amat sangat menarik dan sangat disayangkan jika melewatinya barang sedetik saja.

Jadilah, anak kecil itu mengangguk mau setelah tangisnya mereda seketika. Sepertinya sebelum menangis tadi anak kecil itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan ketampanan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Cha! Anak pintar. Sekarang tunjukan tempat di mana kau membuat ini bersama ibumu?"

Lagi. Anak kecil itu mengangguk patuh. Tangannya meraih tangan terulur Jongin lalu merasakan genggaman besar tangan Jongin.

Sudah sekitar enam atau tujuh jam—Sehun tidak yakin, dirinya tertidur di atas tempat tidur kesayangan berspreikan kain biru langit berpola lautan. Tubuh lelahnya ditambah efek obat yang luar biasa, pemuda itu tanpa tidak terusik sama sekali selama itu. Bahkan saat Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menyelinap ke atas tempat tidurnya, Sehun tak bereaksi sama sekali. Barulah sebuah pelukan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, berhasil membuat Sehun menggeliat sedikit.

"Jong, kau sudah pulang?" bisik Sehun setengah sadar.

"Hm," sahut Jongin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung si albino kesayangan.

"Cepat sekali," ujar Sehun masih enggan membuka matanya.

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara selain detak jam dinding kamar Sehun yang menjadi pemecah kesunyian. Sepertinya Sehun kembali tertidur. Mengetahui hal itu, Jongin menelusupkan jari-jari dinginnya ke balik kaos yang dikenakan Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sensasi dingin lengan Jongin sungguh menggangu.

"Jongin …" tegur Sehun saat jari-jari itu mulai menggoda dada juga nipple-nya.

"Bangun Oh Sehun! Atau kau mau aku melakukan hal yang lainnya?" bisik seduktif Jongin di telinga Sehun.

Mendengarnya membuat bulu roma Sehun meremang seketika. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka saat itu juga. Cepat-cepat Sehun menghempaskan lengan Jongin di tubuhnya. Membalik posisi tidurnya lalu kemudian mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh Jongin di dekatnya. Si pemuda tan?

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu malah membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya ampun! Sehunnie-nya benar-benar menggemaskan. Tubuhnya terhempas sampai ke lantai pun Jongin masih terkekeh.

"_Aigo_! Apa Sehun_nie_-ku sudah sepenuhnya terjaga sekarang?" ejeknya dari bawah kasur dengan tangan bersedekap, oh, jangan lewatkan wajah menjengkelkannya saat berhasil menggoda sekaligus mempermalukan Sehun—pemuda albino itu menganggapnya demikian.

"_Yak!_ Kau ingin mati Kim Jongin!" seru Sehun dari atas kasur. Lengan cekatannya meraih apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Sekuat tenaga, dilemparnya semua itu ke arah Jongin. Bantal, guling, juga selimut. Semoga saja bukan kasur atau bahkkan tempat tidur yang bakalan melayang ke arah Jongin.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengaku kalah kali ini. Sebaiknya kita ke bawah untuk makan malam. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak tadi. Dan kurasa sekarang sudah mendingin, karena putri tidurku tak kunjung bangun," ujar Jongin masih dengan kedua lengan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan masakanmu?" cibir Sehun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat Oh Sehun. Cepatlah turun!" menyerah, Jongin menurunkan kedua lengannya.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Ini masih siang tuan Kim," ledek Sehun dengan memeletkan lidahnya. Jongin menghela napas, lelah.

"Kau tahu? Ini sudah hampir pukul delapan dan menurut perhitunganku, kau sudah tertidur sekitar enam sampai tujuh jam," sahut Jongin sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Ap-apa? Sudah selama itukah?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah kebingungannya yang entah kenapa, itu sangatlah menggemaskan di mata Jongin

"Iya! Ayolah, aku sudah sangat lapar tahu?" segera saja Jongin menarik paksa Sehun yang masih betah duduk ria di atas kasur.

"Jongin … aku belum sempat cuci muka juga gosok gigi tahu," rengek Sehun setengah tidak rela tubuhnya diseret-seret seperti itu.

"Nanti saja kalau sudah selesai makan, sekalian tidur lagi, Sehun_nie_."

Kim Jongin tak pernah menerima penolakan, itulah yang Sehun tahu beberapa bulan belakangan. Dan berakhirlah Sehun yang diseret paksa Jongin hingga ke ruang makan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kim Jongin menarik kursi makan untuk Sehun, mempersilahkannya duduk, lalu menarikkannya lagi. Ugh! Sehun diperlakukan layaknya tuan putri.

Wajah kesal Sehun tergambar begitu nyata dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Enggan memandangi objek sang pencipta unmoodnya, manik indah Sehun memandang ke arah mana saja, yang penting bukan Kim Jongin. Saat itulah Sehun baru menyadari sesuatu.

Beragam jenis makanan tersaji di atas meja. Dari makanan pembuka sampa makanan penutup. Tunggu … sejak kapan dapurnya berpenerangan seredup ini, eh? Dan juga, kenapa ada satu vas penuh bunga tulip merah di atas meja makan mereka? Seingatnya, tadi siang Sehun tidak meletakan apapun di atas sana.

Belum sempat menanyakan keanehan di sekelilingnya, Jongin terlebih dahulu menginterupsi, "Sehunnie, tutup matamu?"

Perintah macam apa itu? Batin Sehun tidak mengindahkan perintah itu.

"Ayolah, jangan sampai aku mengulangi perintahku. Untuk hari ini ikuti saja apa yang kuperintahkan, ne?" pinta Jongin dengan nada dibuat selembut mungkin. Percuma juga jika dia menggunakan nada tinggi dengan Sehun dalam mode merajuk seperti ini.

Akhirnya Sehun menurut juga. Kim Jongin tentu saja bersorak senang dalam hati. Diulurkannya lengan kanan Jongin yang tengah memegang sesuatu, kemudian meletakannya di kepala Sehun. Terlihat cantik juga mempesona. Jongin tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun keindahan di depannya.

"Sudah selesai belum?" rengek Sehun kelamaan menutup mata.

"Ne~" suara sopran Jongin memenuhi seisi dapur merangkap ruang makan. Perlahan Sehun membuka mata dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kecuali senyum bodoh—menurut Sehun—Jongin menyambutnya di depan sana.

"Jinjja yepeodda!" seru riang pemuda berkulit eksotis. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang mengangkat sebelah alis bingung. Saat hendak memiringkan kepalanya, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berat di kepalanya. Sehun mengernyit, tangannya terjulur hendak meraih benda itu.

"Yak! Kau mau mati melepas benda itu?"

Heh, itu kan kalimat Sehun saat kesal pada Jongin. Kenapa si hitam malah meneriakan itu padanya? Belum lagi tadi tangannya memukul lengan Sehun cukup keras.

"Yak! Kau yang ingin mati yah? Sebenarnya apa yang kau letakan di kepalaku ini, hah?" Sehun menyerang balik.

"Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya." Jongin menyahuti santai dengan kepala tertunduk. Malu mungkin, atau cukup takut akan ancaman Sehun. Tangan Jongin hendak meraih makanan pembukanya.

"Hey, boleh aku melihatnya? Aku hanya penasaran apa yang kau letakan di kepalaku ini." Dan pada akhirnya Sehun luluh juga.

Di balik kepalanya yang terlipat Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia tahu Sehun akan selalu seperti itu. "Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?" tanyanya ambigu dengan seulas senyum yang berusaha ditahannya, namun nampaknya gagal. Sehun mengangguk imut, mulai lelah dengan perdebatan kecil antara dirinya juga Jongin dan akan selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengalah.

"Tadaaa!" entah lelucon atau bagaimana, Jongin mengangkat sebuah kaca seukuran kertas HVS ke atas meja dan terpampanglah wujud Sehun saat ini.

"Cantik, kan?" puji Jongin dari balik cermin. Kepalanya menyembul sedikit di sebelah kiri cermin. "Kau terlihat seperti tuan putri sungguhan," lanjutnya.

Wajah Sehun bersemu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya Jongin memiliki ide seperti ini, dan juga, dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkan rangkaian bunga membentuk mahkota.

"Kau tahu, aku membuatnya sepenuh hati. Kau lihat, tanganku berkali-kali terkena durinya." Jongin merengek lucu. Diperlihatkannya jemari juga telapak tangan yang terluka. Tidak banyak, Jongin hanya melebih-lebihkan. Sehun sempat khawatir sebenarnya.

"Ehem … salahmu sendiri memaksakan diri." Setelah menguasai dirinya yang sempat hilang kendali, Sehun bersuara. "Ayo makan, jangan sampai rasanya tidak karuan." Sehun melanjutkan.

"Sehunnie suka kan?" tanya Jongin sebelum memasukan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun terbatuk—efek terkejut sepertinya—seraya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Hati-hati, Sehunnie," kata Jongin yang lekas menyodorkan segelas air putih pada si albino kesayangan. Jongin kemudian meneruskan santap menyantapnya.

"Apa kau … yang menyiapkan semua ini?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati. Jongin mengangguk saja. "Kenapa?" tidak puas dengan jawaban si hitam kesayangan, tanya lain terlontar.

"Kenapa?" ulang Jongin sembari memikirkan jawabannya. "Aku tidak yakin," ujarnya.

"Aku tidak yakin karena kau tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya ingin membuatkan ini semua untukmu," lanjutnya. "Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Anni. Aku … sangat suka," jawab Sehun malu-malu.

Kim Jongin si pembuat onar.

Kim Jongin si atlet panahan.

Kim Jongin si siswa terkenal kedua setelah Sehun.

Kim Jongin dengan segala sikap dingin juga tak acuhnya.

Berbanding terbalik saat ia berada di bersama Sehun, di samping si pemuda pucat tampan, di dekat Oh Sehun yang tak kalah dingin dangan dirinya.

Hanya saat bersama Sehun, Jongin mau memperlihatkan sosok lain dirinya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Oh Sehun, tak jauh berbeda dari Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

_**KaiHun Area**_

_**Day 2: In The Midnight, Good Night**_

_Story by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_Summary:_

"_Mungkin aku bisa tidur saat kau tertidur nyenyak dipelukanku."_

**Day 2**

**In The Midnight, Good Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Sehun yang dalam masa penyembuhan, tertidur cepat setalah menyelesaikan makam malamnya bersama si hitam kesayangan, Kim Jongin. Jangan abaikan kenyataan ketika Sehun tidur dengan senyum terus tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Sedang bermimpi indah sepertinya. Namun, sayangnya mimpi itu harus terhenti sementara saat tenggorokannya meraung minta dibasahi seteguk air putih. Sehun ingat air di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya telah habis sewaktu ia beranjak tidur. Jadinya ia harus mengambil segelas lain ke dapur.

Setengah terpejam, Sehun menjejakkan tungkai jenjangnya di dinginnya lantai. Terimakasih pada alas kaki pemberian Jongin berbentuk rillakuma berwarna merah muda—sama dengan boneka yang selalu menemaninya tidur—yang kini tengah digunakannya.

Selesai dengan urusan yang menjadi tujuannya, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Kali ini dengan segelas penuh air putih di tangan. Agar saat haus menyerangnya kembali, pemuda albino itu tak harus repot-repot kembali ke dapur.

Langkahnya terhenti kala pandangan setengah terpejamnya menangkap siluet di samping kanannya. Tepatnya di samping jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan. Berdiri membelakangi dengan tubuh bagian kanannya bertumpu pada kusen penyangga daun jendela. Sehun tak yakin siapa itu. Bisa saja kan orang iseng yang masuk diam-diam ke dalam rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Jongin. Tapi dilihat dari lekuk tubuh itu … Sehun yakin siapa pemiliknya.

Garis mata itu tak lagi mengambang menahan kantuk, namun membentuk segaris lengkung indah menyarupai bulan sabit. Begitu pun bibir tipisnya yang tak lagi pucat seperti kemarin malam. Setela meletakan gelas di tangannya di atas meja terdekat, Sehun berjalan mengendap ke arah si pemilik bayangan. Begitu sampai, tanpa ragu Sehun merengkuhnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher si pemilik tubuh.

"Kau tidak langsung tidur, hm?" sebuah tanya meluncur dari bibir tebal Jongin saat merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Sehun.

Sehun tak lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia mendengus dengan dagu di bahu Jongin. "Kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi."

Tak ada jawab yang terdengar, dengan demikian membenarkan apa yang dinyatakannya. Sehun menghela napas seraya menoleh menatap wajah Jongin dari samping. Pahatan terindah yang pernah dilhatnya. Untungnya posisi Sehun menyamping, jadi kemungkinan besar Jongin tidak akan dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah.

"Mau kutemani?" Jongin ikut menoleh dengan senyum lembut tersungging seperti biasa. Menyisakan jarak yang tak dapat dibilang dekat. Sangat dekat malah.

Sehun terperanjat. Cepat-cepat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Jalanan di bawah sana mungkin?

"Em … kau tidak bisa tidur, kenapa?" sudah kebiasaan Sehun mengalikan pembicaraan. Yah, pemuda berkulit pucat ini makin pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan lebih tepatnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa tidur saat kau tertidur nyenyak dipelukanku."

Hell, tidak bisakah Jongin menghilangkan kebiasaannya menggoda Sehun. Well, jika Sehun pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan, mari kita sebut saja Jongin sangat pintar menggoda Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendelik tajam. Perlahan pelukannya mulai mengendur, kemudian terlepas sepenuhnya.

"Dasar! Sana, tidur saja sendiri!" Sehun akui, ia bukan marah sepenuhnya pada godaan Jongin. Tapi, Sehun tak dapat membayangkan jantungnya yang akan terus berdetak kencang saat dipeluk Jongin. Bisa-bisa dirinya yang tidak dapat tidurnya.

"Hey, jangan marah seperti itu. Kau mau aku tidak tidur semalam suntuk, hm?" bisik Jongin yang balik merengkuh Sehun dari belakang. Menghalangi langkah si albino kesayangan.

Sehun mendengus. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin masuk akal juga. Ia tidak ingin si hitam kesayangan itu tidak masuk kelas gara-gara begadang semalaman, atau yang lebih parah sakit. Bagaimana jika itu sampai terjadi?

Sehun tak dapat membayangkannya. Jadi, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Sehun mengiyakan keinginan Jongin. Sebenarnya tidak terpaksa juga sih. Sehun senang-senang saja tidur ditemani Jongin. Tapi ….

Ah, sudahlah. Biar nanti ia pikirkan.

Sehun mengangguk yang disambut pekik kegirangan Kim Jongin. Sehun sampai meringgis karenanya.

"Kajja, kita ke kamarmu." Tak tanggung-tanggung, Jongin segera menyeret Sehun ke kamar pemuda pucat itu.

"Kenapa harus kamarku?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ck, tak perlu kujawabpun kau pasti tahu jawabannya Sehunnie," sahut Jongin yang tak mendapatkan respon lain karena kini mereka sudah sampai di kamar Sehun. Jongin segera naik ke atas tempat tidur yang sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Sehun yang lebih dulu naik memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama.

"Nah, kemarilah." Jongin berusaha meraih pinggang Sehun dalam jangkauan lengan kekarnya.

"Jong," panggil Sehun ragu. Jongin menyahuti dengan gumaman juga kedua alis mengangkat. "Kau … tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam kan?" pertanyaan dari si albino kesayangan yang kelewat polos sukses membuat Jongin untuk tidak tertawa kecil.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi pada sepasang kekasih yang tidur dalam satu kasur, hm?" goda Jongin. Oh, jangan abaikan senyum seribu artinya beberapa senti di depan wajah Sehun. Wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu memerah seketika.

Inginnya ia memberontak, menendang Jongin dari daerah teritorialnya. Atau bahkan mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya—tentunya kamarnya. Namun sayang, Jongin keburu merengkuhnya protektif. Begitu erat seakan takut seseorang akan mengambil Sehun darinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sehunnie. Tidurlah! Kalau tidak kita bisa kesiangan nanti." Suara Jongin yang serak terdengar sangat parau. Kantuk mulai menguasai sepertinya. Dikecupnya lama puncak kepala Sehun lalu menyamankan posisi keduanya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan suara dengkuran halus Jongin menggema di heningnya suasana kamar Sehun.

Sedangkan sang empunya kamar, masih mengatur debaran jantungnya yang tak juga mau beristirahat barang sebentar saja.

Ugh! Inilah akibat yang kau terima saat mengijinkan pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu tidur dengan memelukmu, Oh sehun!

FIN

Hai! Hai! Hai! ^^

Annyeong~~~

Sampai juga di seri terakhir KaiHun Area Day 2 … Kkk~ ^^

Mian, Jongie gak nepatin janji buat update cepet. Alasan klasik, kerjaan yang gak bisa ditunda, haha -_-  
But, makasih banyak buat yang sudah responsip sama ini FF abal ini, hehe, reviewers, reader, followers, sama favoriters ^^  
Jongie terharu dengan antusias kalian :"")

Hehe, kalo ada yang nanya, mian Jongi belum bisa bales sekarang. Mungkin di lain kesempatan, hehe

Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanyaaaa~~~~ ^_^

Salam cinta KaiHun untuk teman-teman pembaca setia KaiHun Area Days Series :D

**Big Thank's for:**

Ath Sehunnie, Chinen Yuuri, EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS, KaiHunnieEXO, Kaihun's kid, Kim Seo Ji, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, KkamjongWhite, Nagisa Kitagawa, Thiiya, Zelobysehuna, citrarois, daddykaimommysehun, dejong13, dheardd94, , .52, fitrisipit17, goldyo, goolhara, , leeyeol, myhunie, rinirhm30, sayakanoicinoe, sehuniesm, sehunskai, sexkai, sukha1312, sweetkookie60, urikaihun, utsukushii02, yunacho90, istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai, Michelle Jung, DiraLeeXiOh,KT CB, Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie, Baekkisseu, Prince Changsa, Xohunaa, awexome, Mr. Jongin albino, levy. , MaknaEXO, niedhaedhogawa, beberapa guest yang ikut meramaikan FF abal ini, juga semua yang tidak tersebut. Miannn _

Annyeong~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**KaiHun Area**

**Day 3**

**In The Morning, Tadi Malam …**

_Presented by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Summary:_

"_Maksudmu, mengumumkan hubungan kita. Benar begitu?"_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_A/N:_

_Hai! Hai! ^^_

_Adakah yang masih ingat dengan FF ini? Kayaknya enggak.. wkwk_

_Jongie balik lagi sama uri KaiHun.. kkk  
Mian lama, ne? __  
Akhir semester, gak hanya murid yang pusing ngadepin soal bejibun.. hehe  
Selamat untuk kalian yang sudah terbebas dengan berpuluh-puluh soal UAS, hehe. Bagaimana nilai Raportnya? :D_

_Untuk hiburan sebelum liburan, KaiHun day 3 siap diluncurkan. Yah, biarpun enggak seberapa, gak ngehibur-hibur banget alias monoton, semoga teman-teman suka ^^_

_Untuk kedepannya, mungkin gak akan terlalu terpaku sama couple ini.. hehe alias bakal ada beberapa cameo /gayanya..kkk/ Yah semacam penambahan Cast. Mungkin udah ada yang ketemu Kyungsoo sama Jongdae, mudah-mudahan yang lainnya cepat muncul._

_Oke, itu dulu untuk sekarang. ^^  
Enjoy the show~~~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 3: In The Morning, Tadi Malam …**

**.**

Kendati Sehun sudah terbangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu, ia masih belum mau beranjak dari posisinya. Alasannya konyol. Ia tidak mau membangunkan seseorang yang kini tengah mendekapnya dengan sangat protektif.

Sebenarnya, seseorang seperti Sehun yang berpredikat murid teladannya di sekolahnya, sudah pasti akan bergegas bangun kemudian membangunkan juga pemuda di sampingnya. Namun, dengkuran halus Jongin yang kelewat menggemaskan, membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Tapi … ini sudah hampir setengah tujuh. Satu jam sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Belum mandi, bersiap diri, sarapan, jangan lupa waktu tempuh yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai ke sekolah. Aish! Bisa-bisa Sehun terlambat masuk. Ah, yang simple dulu saja. Pemuda albino itu bisa ngos-ngosan saat jam pertama dimulai. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Sehun tidak suka itu. Berkeringat, napas tersengal, dan harus berusaha berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Hei, Jongin! Ayo bangun! Kita bisa kesiangan nanti," bisik Sehun dengan telunjuk bermain di dada Jongin.

"Satu menit lagi Sehun_nie_." Jongin menyahuti. Menyamankan posisinya, Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dimana tangannya berada sekarang. Sehun menghela napas, ah, kalau terus begini …

"Sehun_nie_?" panggil Jongin.

"Hm."

"Berapa lama lagi sampai kita lulus?" Mata terpejam juga tangan yang masih setia dipunggung Sehun, Jongin bertanya dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, sebentar lagi mereka lulus. Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu yah? "Kurasa tujuh hingga delapan bulan."

Tak ada sahutan lainnya. Jongin sepertinya menikmati paginya yang berbeda dengan Sehun dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama sisa waktu itu?"

Eh?

"Aku … tidak tahu." Lagi-lagi Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Terkadang, pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu, juga kulit yang lebih berwarna pastinya, selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan Sehun.

Inilah yang membuat Sehun tertarik padanya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Sehun_nie_?"

"Hah?"

Oke. Sehun memang suka dengan sikap misterius Kim Jongin. Dan dari banyaknya pemikiran Jongin yang tidak terduga, tak jarang yang bisa Sehun tebak dengan benar.

"Setiap hari bersikap seolah kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Apa kau, tidak lelah dengan semua itu?"

Sehun terhenyak. Reflek pemuda albino itu mendongak menatap wajah Kim hitam tapi tampannya yang masih terpejam.

"Maksudmu, kau mau mengumumkan hubungan kita. Benar begitu?" tanyanya panik.

Perlahan Jongin membuka mata. Menatap tepat ke manik Sehun yang kini tengah memandanginya penasaran. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sehun sayang, lalu menyatukan dagi mereka berdua. "Idemu boleh juga," katanya diiringi senyuman.

"Aku serius, Kim Jongin!"gertak Sehun memukul pelan perut Jongin. Sang empunya malah terkikik menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

"Tadinya aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Tapi mendengar pernyataanmu tadi, aku jadi mempertimbangkannya kembali."

"Ish! Dasar, Kim Jongin sialan!"

Melihat Jongin yang terus terkekeh, membuat kesal Sehun. Maka dengan sedikit hentakan, Sehun membebaskan diri dari kungkungan Kim Jongin.

"Aku bercanda, Sehun_nie_." Jongin dengan sukarela berhenti terkekeh saat Sehun mulai kesal dengannya, lalu menariknya kembali untuk ikut terbaring lagi. "Kita tidak perlu mengumumkan mengenai hal pribadi kita, seperti hubungan kita berdua ataupun kenyataan bahwa kita tinggal bersama." Berbantalkan lengan kanannya, Jongin menatap Sehun intens. Tangan lainnya terulur memainkan rambut Sehun. "Kita bisa memulainya dengan berteman, misalnya. Atau satu kelompok dalam olimpiade mewakili Sekolah?" usul Jongin masuk di akal.

Biarpun sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Jongin, namun tak lantas mengurangi kekesalan Sehun. "Sialan! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal. Bodoh!"

"Memangnya siapa yang berpikiran demikian sejak awal, hm?" goda Jongin. Oh, mulai lagi.

"Sialan kau, Kim Jongin!"

Setelah memukulkan bantal ke arah Jongin yang hendak mencuri ciuman dari pemuda albino itu, Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melesat secepat kilat ke kamar mandi. Yang pertama, mungkin Jongin berhasil menahannya, tapi tidak kali ini.

"Cepat bangun dari sana Kim Jongin! Lalu pergi mandi! Kau bisa terlambat nanti!" Sehun berseru dari dalam kamar mandinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mandi jika kau menutup kamar mandinya seperti itu, Sehun_nie_!" Jongin balas berseru.

"_Yak_! Otak Mesum! Bukankah kau mempunyai kamar mandi sendiri, hah!"

Oh, Jongin bisa membayangkan kalau saat ini Sehun tengah berkacak pinggang dengan mulut mengerucut. Menggemaskan. Jongin terkekeh kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"_Yak_, setelah semalam yang telah terjadi, tega sekali kau menyuruhku mandi di kamar mandiku sendiri?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam?! Jangan mengada-ngada! Sialan!"

Tanpa diduga, Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya dia antara pintu demi membalas teriakan absurd sang kekasih. Katakan Jongin masih tertidur atau penglihatannya sedikit bermasalah. Apa itu tadi? Sehun-nya merona? Sehunnya malu?

Ah, menggemaskan sekali!

Kalau saja Sehun tidak segera membanting pintu cukup keras, mungkin Jongin bisa lebih lama menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya." Oh, hal itu malah membuat Jongin makin bersemangat untuk menggodanya.

"Oh, jangan tunggu aku. Berangkatlah lebih dulu ke sekolah!" teriak Jongin di ambang pintu sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Tahukah kau Kim Jongin, apa yang tengah kekasihmu lakukan di dalam kamar mandi sana? Mungkin kau akan terbahak karenanya.

Oh Sehun, si albino kesayangan yang nyatanya adalah kekasihmu, tengah menahan malu, menahan degupan jantungnya yang bertalu dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Atau bahkan lebih.

_Apa Jongin tahu apa yang kulakukan semalam yah? Tapi … bagaimana si hitam itu bisa tahu! Argh!_ Menjambak rambutnya frustasi, Sehun berteriak tidak rela dalam hati.

FIN

Gimana, monoton kan? hehe ^^  
Kritik dan saran juseyooo~~~ :D

Nah, ini balasan untuk review-an di chap 8, mian baru sekarang~ ^^

Sukha1312: Mereka emang manis banget XD. Ne, akan Jongie usahakan yaaa~

Milkteamilk: Eh, iyah XD aduh, mian typo-nya gak nahan. Semoga gak ke ulang lagi. Makasih sudah mengingatkan ^^

Ieeyeol: Ahaha, kadang sama kesayangan suka gitu.. kkk ^^

Yunacho90: Iyaaa~ XD siapa yang bakalan bisa tidur nyenyak dipeluk macam gitu~ kkk  
Yosh! Syukurlah kalau suka. Ini day 3 nya baru muncul sebiji, hehe

Nagisa Kitagawa: Ga tau deh, kenapa malah bikin chara Jongin macam begini XD  
gemesin gitu bawaannya, hehe  
Yosh! Sudah dilanjut~ ^^ Silahkan~

Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai: Jongin gak mesum-mesum banget kok, cumin belum saatnya #waks! XD  
Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan dinikmati biarpun pait, hehe

Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie: Jongin memang selalu penuh pesona, godaan dan kemesuman /

Daddykaimommysehun: Aduh, awas kudu diperiksain tuh  
Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~^^

Mr. Jongin Albino: Iya, biarpun pake ngaret kelamaan  
Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~ ^^

Guest: Jongin gak modus kok, cuman niat .. #waks! XD wkwk  
Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, Silahkan~~~ ^^

Dheardd94: Hehe, ini end Day 2 kok .. semoga aja bisa ampe day 100 dll.. kkk  
untuk Kyungsoo, udah dibuatin side story tuh #ups! XD  
Yosh! Ini lanjutannya,silahkan~~~ ^^

Choi fai fai: Ahaha, yang pasti gak akan nyenyak dianya, hehe

Snowy07: mereka sepasang kekasih sekaligus homemate, kkk~ ^^

PurpleGyu: hehe, memang KaiHun Area selalu dibuat pendek. Tapi, ada juga yang panjang. Tergantung bobot ceritanya sih.. hehe  
Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~ ^^

Urikaihun: Ahaha, dari kemarenan perasaan Sehun mulu yang kena nista yah, kkk

Zelobysehuna: Yaps! Ini masih ada kelanjutannya kok. Gak tahu mau sepanjang apa.. #waks! XD  
Hehe, sepanjang yang kamu mau mungkin. Wah, senangnya ada yang nungguin /  
Yosh! Ini lanjutannya, silahkan~~~ ^^

Ohhhrika: iyaaa, itu part end day 2 ^^  
Ini Jongie bawa yang Day 3 nya. Semoga sukaa~~~ :D

: pastinya / mereka bakalan ngalahin keromantisan anang-ashanti #eh?  
Yosh! Tentu~~~ ^^

Citrarois: konflik? Pastinyaaaa /padahal ampe sekarang belum kepikiran konpliknya mau kayak gimana? #waks XD  
Jongie juga greget tiap liat moment KaiHun~ /

Levy. : ahaha, iyaaa XD Jongie juga mauuu~~~

: Iyaaaa~ XD siapa yang gak berburuk sangka coba?  
Jongin, penuh aura kemesuman XD #waks?  
yosh! Sudah dibuat, silahkan~~~ ^^

: Em, untuk yang satu ini, gak janji, hehe ^^  
tapi tergantung permintaan sih, #eh? Hehe

Ath Sehunnie: Khamsahamnida~ _  
Yosh! Sudah dibuat, silahkan~~~ ^^

vampireDPS: kalo sembuhnya cepet gak seruuu XD #eh?  
gimana yaaahhh? Maunya? Kkk ^^  
Jongie sedikit menaruh curiga padamu, masa~ :3  
Yosh! Sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~ ^^

utsukushii02: hehe, KaiHun moment emang sweet yang bikin diabetes sama sesek napas /lirik folder video/  
Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan~~~ ^^

KaiHunyehet: eh?  
Makasih~ semoga bisa lebih berkembang~~

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Gak nyaknga bakal sebanyak ini yang dukung FF KaiHun Jongie ^^  
Terimakasih, sekali lagi terimakasih atas dukungannya~ :")

Em, yang udah baca FF KaiHun yang onoh/? Makasih banget buat testimony juga masukannya, hehe^^  
Kedepannya semoga jadi lebih baik lagi _

Betewe, Jongie mau curhat. Perasaan Jongie aja atau begimana yah, FF KaiHun mulai jarang kah? :O


	10. Chapter 10 - Side Story

**KaiHun Area, Side Story**

**Do Kyungsoo point**

_Presented by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri juga orang-ornag yang menyayangi mereka. Cerita tanpa alur, bertypo, bahasa yang nggak sesuai kaidahnya murni milik yang buat cerita. Karena semua itu, murni dari pemikiran saya, hehe_

_A/N:_

_Katakanlah Jongie iseng bikin side story XD #plak  
tapi, sayur gak sedep rasanya kalo gak pake bumbu. Apalagi kalo pake merica dikit, pasti pedes banget XD #waks! /abaikan_

_Tapi seriusan, bagi yang mau silahkan dibaca, yang enggak, yowes ndak apa-apa.  
Yang baca, ditunggu kripik pedas juga santannya XD_

_Jongie gak bisa banyak bicara XD silahkan dinikmati_

**KaiHun Area, Side Story: Do Kyungsoo Point**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo itu orang yang tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Orang yang terlalu diam—terkadang, sering menyendiri atau menghilang tiba-tiba. Kim Jongdae, teman semasa kecilnya, kadang masih tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu itu.

Kyungsoo, bukannya tidak suka. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mau bergaul akrab dengan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo hanya menganggap dirinya biasa dan tidak penting. Jadi, untuk apa berakrab-akrab dengan orang yang nantinya—entah kapan, bisa setahun atau beberapa tahun ke depan, menjadi asing baginya. Cukup berteman saja tanpa mencari masalah.

Yah, itulah Kyungsoo. Kalau pun ada yang tidak suka, untuk apa susah-susah membuatnya suka. Suka tidaknya menjadi hak semua orang. Jika memutuskan untuk tidak manyukai seseorang, berarti kau sudah siap untuk tidak disukai juga oleh orang lain.

Tapi, kadang Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Sebegitunyakah rasa tidak senang seseorang sampai harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk melampiaskan rasa tidak sukanya?

"Hidup itu tidak adil, huh?" suara berat khas orang yang dikenalnya menyambangi pendengaran. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tepatnya di sebelah kirinya. Tubuh tinggi menjulangnya mengharuskan Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak. Orang itu balik menatap Kyungsoo, senyum miring—yang kebanyakan gadis menyebutnya mempesona—terpahat sempurna di wajah tampannya. Ugh! Benar-benar sosok kharismatik yang bisa membuat luluh siapa saja.

"Dipukuli lagi?" suara itu kembali berdengung di telinga Kyungsoo. Kali ini tangan pemuda itu ikut andil membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Heh … dia bukan seperti kebanyakan gadis kecentilan di luar sana kan?

Meraih wajah Kyungsoo, jempol tangan berukuran lebih besar dari sang empunya wajah mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Angin bersiur lembut menyapa, burung bercicit riang ikut menyemarakan suasana dan … waktu seakan berjalan lambat di sekeliling Kyungsoo.

"Sekali-kali kau harus memberikan mereka pelajaran, D.O-ssi," kata Jongin sok misterius dengan senyum mengambang juga mata mengedip sebelah. Hey! Apa itu maksudnya?

Kim Jongin pun berlalu, dan Kyungsoo entah bagaimana diam membatu.

Tunggu! Kenapa Jongin bias tahu nama lain Kyungsoo? Bagaimana pemuda itu …. Jadi selama ini Jongin memperhatikannya. Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin yang itu.

Seulas lengkung indah terbentuk di bibir Kyungsoo. Tak cukup lebar karena di detik berikutnya, pemuda bermata bulat itu meringis kesakitan. Luka sialan!

* * *

Percaya tidak, bahwa manusia mempunyai fase dimana dirinya mudah terpengaruh atau mudah menerima siapa saja masuk dalam kehidupan kita sekalipun orang itu baru beberapa jam berkenalan dengan kita. Percaya atau tidak, hal itu yang terjadi pada seorang Kyungsoo.

Setiap kali Kyungsoo melamun, merenungkan segala permasalahan di hidupnya, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tidak bersemangat menyelesaikan sisa harinya, maka bayangan itu kembali berkelebat. Saat dimana Jongin muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya, berbicara dengannya, kemudian memamerkan senyum miring kharismatik miliknya. Kyungsoo dapat mengingat tiap detailnya, dan tiap kali bayangan itu muncul, Kyungsoo akan tersenyum sendiri. Perasaan senang tiba-tiba merayap memenuhi rongga dadanya. Apalagi jika Kyungsoo ingat tawa menggemaskan Kim Jongin.

Jujur saja, setelah kejadian tempo hari, Kyungsoo sering memperhatikan Jongin diam-diam. Sikap angkuh Jongin, diamnya Jongin, cara tertawa pemuda itu yang kelewat unik, Kyungsoo suka.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri, tersenyum malu sendiri dan jika ada orang yang melihat, sudah pasti akan menganggapnya gila. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa melupakan sejenak masalah yang mengungkungnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahagia sejenak. Bisa merasakan hal-hal menggelikan yang di alami kebanyakan remaja sepertinya.

Ah, perasaan macam apa itu?

Kyungsoo selalu senang melihat Jongin tersenyum. Selalu bahagia saat pemuda itu meraih kemenangan yang dimimpikannya. Dan … selalu berdebar saat senyum itu ditujukan padanya.

Cinta?

Hah, jangan gila! Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa jatuh cinta pada makhluk indah seperti Jongin. Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang sepertinya, maksudnya sama-sama _namja._ Makanya Kyungsoo percaya pada teori yang dibuatnya sendiri. Bahwa Jongin hadir di saat Kyungsoo membutuhkan seseorang untuknya berkeluh kesah. Atau setidaknya men-_support_nya secara tidak langsung. Yah, seperti itulah.

"Kyungsoo-ku yang polos dan pendiam. Yang baik hati nyatanya jahat sekali." Telak saja Jongdae mendapat sikutan di perut juga tatapan tajam seorang Do Kyungsoo. "Cinta itu anugerah. Bisa dating pada siapa saja. Cinta itu tidak terbatas pada siapa saja. Cinta ibu pada putranya, cinta ayah pada putrinya, ada juga cinta kakak pada adiknya. Jadi cinta itu universal," jelas Kim Jongdae di suatu kesempatan saat Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menyinggung tentang "Cinta itu apa?".

"Kalau cinta pada sesama jenis?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

Jongdae tampak berpikir sebentar memilah kata yang tepat untuk ia rangkai menjadi kalimat yang pas. "Menurutku, ini sih, menurutku yah. Kembali pada teori yang pertama, Cinta itu anugerah. Sebagaimanapun sialnya kau bertemu seseorang yang kau cintai, mau orang itu menyiksamu, mencampakkanmu, menyakitimu, atau perbuatan buruk lainnya, kalau kau sudah mencintainya, kau akan tetap bertahan dengannya, kan?" Jongdae berhenti sejenak hendak membaca air muka Kyungsoo dengan penjelasannya.

"Begitu pula dengan cinta pada sesama jenis. Selama tidak ada pihak-pihak yang tersakiti, _why not_? Tapi … tentu saja hal itu tidk mudah diterima. Makanya manusia diberi akal untuk memikirkan hal-hal apa yang bakalan terjadi dengan satu keputusan yang kita ambil. Jangan asal tembak yang penting bahagia. Pikirkan juga perasaan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Biarpun di mulut mereka mengatakan iya, di dalam hati, siapa yang tahu," lanjut Jongdae berapi-api. Ia bahkan harus meneguk air mineralnya setelah berpidato panjang.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku merasa tengah menasehatimu yah?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi terperangah dengan penjelasan sang rekan tercinta, terhenyak kemudian terbahak mendengar kalimat penutup Jongdae. "Memangnya siapa yang memintamu berpidato seperti itu."

Jongdae berdecak, benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Tapi, kenapa pemuda bermata bulat itu harus tertawa seperti itu sih? Dengus Jongdae.

"Pidato yang bagus, Chen. Harusnya kau ikut pemilihan kandidat olimpiade." Kyungsoo berujar ngawur setelah menyelesaikan tawanya. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu berakhir dengan bentakan mengerikan yang bakalan dibalas tawa lahak seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Dalam hati Jongdae bersyukur, siapapun yang membuat temannya seperti itu, mau perempuan ataupun laki-laki, Jongdae berterimakasih. Karenanya, Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya, pemuda bermata bulat itu akhir-akhir ini sangat sering tertawa. Apalagi yang menyebabkan hal itu kalau bukan karena jatuh cinta. Kalaupun itu karena laki-laki, ia rasa tidak masalah. Selama Kyungsoo tidak jatuh terlalu dalam.

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, hobi, atau sesuatu yang ia suka, Kyungsoo kembali menyendiri. Jauh dari keramaian, jauh dari teman-temannya. Karena dengan menyendiri, Kyungsoo dapat memikirkan hal-hal yang menganggungnya dengan lebih tenang. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo berakhir di atap sekolah. Kebun belakang sekolah mulai ramai dikunjungi siswa lain semenjak dibersihkan. Padaha Kyungsoo suka kebun yang dulu. Yang ditumbuhi banyak ilalang juga sangat jarang dijamah orang.

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo merapal nama yang memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya setiap harinya. "Mungkinkah … mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padamu?" gumam Kyungsoo nyaris tidak terdengar sama sekali.

* * *

Kalau diingat lagi, rasanya tidak mungkin Kyungsoo dapat menjadi kekasih Jongin. Jangankan begitu, terkadang, sekedar untuk mengobrol saja sulitnya minta ampun. Jongin selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya, juga beberapa siswi popular di sekolah mereka.

Menjadi salah satu teman Jongin? Rasanya itu juga tidak mungkin. Apalah Kyungsoo yang bukan apa-apa. Hanya siswa biasa yang tidak begitu penting. Yang akan cepat terlupa satu atau dua tahun setelah mereka lulus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Biarlah ia menikmati perasaannya sendiri. Asalkan Jongin bahagia, Kyungsoo pun demikian. Mungkin … setelah beberapa bulan atau lebih Jongin menghilang dari jarak pandang Kyungsoo setelah kelulusan nanti, perasaan itu akan menguap dengan sendirinya. Iya, pasti seperti itu.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah mendekat mengalihkan atensi Kyungsoo, awalnya ia merasa kesal karena akan ada orang lain selain dirinya di atap gedung ini. Menganggapnya tak ada atau mungkin mengusirnya secara halus sekalian.

Niatnya urung saat dilihatnya sang pemilik langkah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo mengambil seribu langkah untuk menyembunyikan diri. Rasanya tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa yang datang.

Kim Jongin melenggang santai dengan kedua lengan terselip diantara saku celananya. Kedua atensinya mengedar pandang menjelajah sekitar. Kalau-kalau ada orang lain—dan orang itu masuk dalam daftar yang harus dihindari Kim Jongin, maka pemuda tan itu lebih baik memutar arah saja.

Kyungsoo kian mengkerut dipersembunyian—bayangkan saja, Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap tembok yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Jongin kini berdiri—saat Jongin berdiri di sana dan sepertinya tidak berniat untuk hanya singgah sebentar. Kyungsoo diam mematung dengan buliran keringat mengalir dari pelipis, rahang lalu ke dagunya. Napasnya diatur sedemikian rupa agar Jongin tidak menyadari keberadaannya, walau nyatanya, dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh, jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dasar! Seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta yang kelakuannya tidak jauh bahkan mendekati gila. Biarpun hampir mati berdiri dengan kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba—yang bodohnya, kenapa Kyungsoo harus bersembunyi, padahal ia bisa berbasa basi dengan sang pangeran hati. Pemuda bermata bulat itu sesekali mengintip dari balik tembok. Tersenyum layaknya orang gila saat pemandangan indah itu tertangkap sang retina.

Dari tempatnya Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah Kim Jongin lakukan saat ini. Kyungsoo sudah seperti stalker sempurna bagi Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum memandangi layer ponsel miliknya, tak jauh berbeda dengan senyum Kyungsoo tadi. Mungkinkah Jongin juga tengah jatuh cinta seperti dirinya. Kyungsoo mencelos. Dengan pandangan tertunduk, Kyungsoo menggeser posisinya sedikit lebih dalam.

"Yak! Begitukah kalimat sapaan untuk suamimu ini, hm?"

_Suami? Ah, mungkin Jongin sudah memiliki seseorang untuk mendampingi hidupnya._

Kyungsoo kian ciut. Sesuai dugaannya, seorang Kim Jongin dengan prestasi segudang, bagaimana mungkin tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih, atau … calon isteri.

Perasaan Kyungsoo? Entahlah. Bagaimana ia menggambarkannya yah?

Kecewa? Sepertinya.

Sakit hati? Tidak juga sih. Tapi … kenapa rasanya sesak sekali yah? Sampai-sampai untuk bernapaspun Kyungsoo rasanya sulit sekali.

Bukankah Kyungoo ingin Jongin bahagia, maka diapun akan bahagia karenanya. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri kembali mengintip dari balik tembok. Memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah tersenyum lembut menikmati percakapan satu arah.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berguling-guling. Peluk guling dan tarik selimutmu, lalu cobalah untuk memejamkan mata, Sehunnie."

_Oh, nama kekasihnya Sehunnie._

_Eh? Tunggu!_

_Sehun._

_Sehun yang itu?_

Mata lebar Kyungsoo kian melebar begitu sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo makin menajamkan pendengarannya. Mungkin saja ia yang baru patah hati terganggu pendengarannya hingga mendengar yang tidak-tidak.

"Sehunnie."

"…"

"Saranghae~"

Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar. Jongin melafalkan kata Sehun. Mungkinkah Oh Sehun yang itu. Sehun si pangeran es yang tak kalah popular dari Jongin. Sehun si murid teladan dengan segudang kelebihan lain yang dimilikinya. Sehun yang juga … seorang _namja_ seperti dirinya?

Oh, ya ampun! Katakan Kyungsoo sedang bermimpi saat ini. Tapi … kalaupun iya, kenapa pemuda bermata bulat itu merasakan euphoria aneh di dalam dadanya. Kepalanya berat, pandangannya buram, kaki pendeknya yang menginjak lantai serasa lemas seperti jeli.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya! Ternyata kau di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Kim Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Kim Jongdae, teman sekelas yang merangkap tetangganya menghujani pemuda bermata bulat itu dengan rentetan pertanyaan aneh bin ajaib.

Wajah pucat Kyungsoo kian pias begitu mendengar nama Jongin disebut-sebut temannya itu. "Kau bilang, Kim Jongin? Kau bertemu Kim Jongin?" saking terkejutnya, Kyungsoo mengguncang kuat tubuh Jongdae.

"Tentu saja! Aku berpapasan dengannya saat naik kemari."

Jongdae kadang seram sendiri dengan rekannya yang satu ini. Jangan lihat tubuhnya yang kecil mungin ditambah matanya yang bulat. Terlihat mudah ditindas, kalaupun sebenarnya memang iya. Tapi, jangan terkejut kalau Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan ilmu beladirinya. Bukannya selamat, mungkin kau bisa dibuatnya babak belur.

"Hey, Do Kyungsoo! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu sepucat ini? Apa si hitam arogan itu sudah melakukan hal yang buruk padamu? Yak! Kyungsoo-ya, jawab aku!"

Kyungsoo tak perduli serangkaian pertanyaan Jongdae yang berdengung di telinganya. Di kepalanya kembali berputar bayangan dimana Jongin begitu bahagia saat berbicara dengan seseorang di depan sana. Tawa juga kekehannya, bagai melodi paling indah di dunia ini. Namun, dari semua keindahan yang disaksikannya siang ini, seucap nama yang menjadi mimpi buruknya terselip di antara keindahan ini.

Sehun.

FIN

Sekian dulu yaaa~ XD /plak

Untuk KaiHun day 3, Afternoon-nya segera menyusul…

Semoga lebih cepat XD

Terimakasih semuaaaa~~~ :D


	11. Chapter 11

**KaiHun Area**

**Day 3**

**In The Afternoon, Cenayang?**

_Presented by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Summary:_

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kemampuan cenayang Jongin-ssi. Kau puas sekarang?"_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_A/N:_

_Hai! Hai! ^^  
Bagaimana kabar teman-teman KaiHun Shipper? Hehe. Semoga dalam keadaan sehat wal'afiat. Akhir-akhir ini, cuaca sedang tidak menentu. Kadang panas, kadang dingin, bahkan hampir mendekati ekstrim. Selalu jaga kesehatan, ne? __  
Mian, update lama. Hehe. Biasa, alasan klasik.  
Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini, doakan semoga chapter depan bisa secepatnya update. _

_Mian, gak bisa bales review satu-satu. Terimakasih semuanya untuk terus mensupport FF abal ini, hehe ^^_

Bukan keinginannya berada di tempat seramai ini. Tempat dimana semua orang bisa memandang aneh kearahmu, seolah kau orang asing dari dunia lain. Asal tahu saja, Jongin tidak suka itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Orang itu yang meminta.

"Kim Jongin, Park _seonssaengnim_ memanggilmu ke ruangannya," kata Sehun ketus begitu ia menyambangi kelas Jongin pagi tadi. Jongin? Begitu melihat Sehun, tawa renyah bersama beberapa temannya—kembar non identik Park Chanyeol juga Byun Baekhyun. Marga mereka berbeda? Jongin menjujuki mereka begitu karena keduanya sama-sama berisik. Yah, dalam segala hal. Kembali pada permasalahan pagi hari Kim Jongin yang berakibat pada jam istirahat yang biasanya damai menjadi terganggu.

"Untuk apa?" segera saja aktris Kim Jongin kita berubah dingin.

"Mana aku tahu. Kau tanyakan sendiri saja," sahut Sehun tak kalah dingin seraya berjalan menjauh dengan langkah menghentak lantai.

Diam-diam—tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun pastinya, pemuda tan mempesona kita mengulum senyum tertunduk saat mengikuti langkah Sehun dari belakang. Yah, demi untuk memenuhi permintaan Park _seonssaengnim_, ingat?

Hanya butuh sekitar lima menit dari kelas Jongin, berbelok ke kanan saat keduanya sampai di pertigaan, lalu Jongin maupun Sehun sampai di ruangan dimana guru Park telah menunggu mereka. Namun, sebelum membuka pintu, Jongin membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun ingin melemparnya hingga terjungkir, kalau perlu sampai ke ujung dunia.

"Kenapa wajahmu kesal seperti itu, Sehun_nie_?"

Ugh! Ini masih di lingkungan sekolah dan Jongin dengan keberaniannya yang tak dapat diukur, melontarkan godaan yang kalau boleh jujur, Sehun ingin mendengarnya untuk menghibur diri, tapi tidak di sini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kemampuan cenayang Jongin-_ssi_. Kau puas sekarang?"

Yah,yah, memang seperti itulah Sehun. Selalu galak dimana pun dan kapanpun pemuda itu berada. Jongin mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan mulut demi untuk menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapanpun.

"Ini semua sama sekali tidak lucu, Jongin-_ssi_."

"Dalam keadaan apapun, kau selalu menggemaskan Sehun_nie_."

Tuh, kan. Ingin rasanya Sehun melempar Jongin ke luar mana tega ia melakukan semua itu pada seseorang yang sukses menempatkan dirinya di bagian terpenting hidup Sehun.

Terlihatnya saja Sehun berdecak tidak suka dengan gombalan Jongin, dalam hati ia bersorak senang karena kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu seperti itu saat bersamanya.

Dibukanya pintu dengan perasaan berdebar,dan Sehun langsung menemukan guru Park tengah menunggu mereka. Tersenyum cerah begitu mendapati kedua murid kebanggannya memasuki ruangan, guru Park meminta Jongin juga Sehun untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Basa-basi guru Park disambut Jongin juga Sehun seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya saat datang ke ruangan guru Park.

"Begini, Kim Jongin, apa temanmu Oh Sehun sudah menjelaskan kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

"Tidak. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyampaikan apapun padaku, _ssaem_," jawab Jongin setelah melirik sebentar ke arah Sehun.

"Ah, bagaimana ini Oh Sehun? Kenapa kau tidak menyampaikan hal sepenting ini pada Jongin," kata Park _seonssaengnim_ dengan nada berpura-pura marah. Sehun tersenyum sebelum menanggapi ucapan Park _seonssaengnim_.

"Saya sengaja tidak mengatakannya langsung, karena kupikir akan lebih baik jika Kim Jongin mendengarnya langsung dari Anda, Pak."

Guru Park tergelak dengan jawaban Sehun. Jongin mengernyit. Memangnya apanya yang lucu dengan jawaban Sehun, pikirnya. Namun semua itu segera terjawab begitu guru Park kembali berbicara. "Aku suka cara berpikirmu, Oh Sehun. Tidak salah semua orang begitu menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar cerdas."

Jongin memutar matanya malas. Hanya itu kah? Karena pernyataan tidak penting—Jongin berpikir demikian karena waktu berbicaranya dengan Sehun ia gunakan untuk menggoda pemuda itu—Sehun yang guru Park bilang pemikiran cerdas. Tidak tahu saja guru Park seberapa cerdas kekasihnya. Yah, siapapun yang berhasil meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Jongin pastilah orang yang sangat cerdas. Jongin tersenyum sendiri memikirkan kenyataan itu.

"Baiklah, kita langsung ke intinya." Seruan guru Park membuat Jongin terhenyak dari lamunan. Dan itu moment menggemaskan bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Oh, bolehkah ia mencubit pipi Jongin sekarang juga? Tampang terkejutnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kim Jongin, kau harus bangga, karena mulai sekarang kau akan berkerjasama dengan Sehun, mewakili sekolah kita untuk debat bahasa asing tingkat nasional yang akan diadakan satu bulan dari sekarang." Dengan mata berbinar guru Park mengumumkan di depan wajah Jongin.

Si hitam tampan, entah otaknya berhenti bekerja atau ia memang berjalan lambat, Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali sampai ia menangkap apa yang disampaikan guru Park padanya. Kesadaran Jongin benar-benar kembali saat guru Park kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana?" tanya begitu antusias dan tidak sabar mendengar jawaban seorang Kim Jongin.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ini sungguh mengejutkan." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Jongin setelah terbebas dari keterkejutannya.

Guru Park tergelak dengan jawaban memuaskan dari seorang Kim Jongin. Tak butuh lama sampai Jongin juga Sehun ikut tertawa juga. Dan tentu saja, ada makna lain dari tawa keduanya.

Sehun menertawakan tampang—menurutnya—paling bodoh seorang Kim Jongin. Oh, tahukah kau Kim Jongin, wajah bodoh nan menggemaskanmu itu sangat mempesona di mata seorang Oh Sehun? Ah, pastinya kau tidak pernah tahu itu.

Sedangkan Jongin, pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana guyonan paginya yang kemungkinannya sangat kecil, terjadi begitu sangat cepat. Apa Tuhan teramat menyayanginya hingga mengabulkan permintaannya begitu cepat? Ah, Jongin kan bukan seseorang yang taat berdoa. Atau ada maksud lain dari semua ini? Biarkanlah. Untuk saat ini, Jongin teramat bahagia untuk terus bisa dekat dengan kekasihnya, si albino kesayangan, Oh Sehun. Bukan hanya dirumah saja, tapi juga di sekolah. Itu artinya, tidak ada batasan waktu untuknya terus bersama Sehun.

Singkat cerita, dalam usaha pendekatan demi suksesnya kompetisi debat yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi, sekarang Jongin, terjebak di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang kalau boleh jujur, Jongin kurang menyukai semua itu. Ia harus menghukum Sehun-nya saat pulang nanti, memintanya datang ke tempat seperti ini.

Manik kelam miliknya menjelajah setiap sudut kantin tempat semua orang menghabiskan jam istiraha yang teramat berharga. Namun nihil. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ia berada di sana, dan belum ada tanda-tanda dari kedatangan Sehun. Oh Sehun, pemuda albino nyaris pucat kesayangannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih," keluhnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang memandang heran ke arahnya, Jongin menangkap suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga. Suara itu ….

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya, sudah kubilang kan tunggu sebentar. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu? Antriannya benar-benar panjang."

Itu suara cempreng yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu lalu saat ia turun dari atap sekolah.

Kyungsoo? Bukankan waktu itu orang itu meneriakan nama yang sama. Jongin mendelik ke arah seseorang yang dipanggilnya Kyungsoo. Oraang itu ….

Pemikirannya segera terhenti begitu seseorang mengejutkannya dari depan.

"Menunggu lama, hm?" itu Sehun. Oh Sehun yang tengah ditunggunya sepuluh ah, tidak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," desah Jongin berpura-pura kecewa.

"Minumlah! Aku sudah pesankan cappucinno dingin untukmu," kata Sehun santai kemudian menyeruput bubble tea digenggamannya.

"Ada hal penting apa sampai kau memintaku menemuimu di tempat ramai seperti ini?" Jongin meraih minuman yang Sehun maksud, dan tanpa menunggu lama langsung menyeruputnya juga.

"Bagaimana, kau suka?" Jongin mendelik ke arah Sehun. Jelas-jelas bukan itu yang ingin didengarnya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, jangan mengelak." Entah Jongin tengah berpura-pura dingin karena mereka kini sedang berada ditengah banyak orang atau ia memang sedang kesal dengan Sehun.

"Ckck, bukankah tadi pagi kau yang memintanya sendiri Kim Jongin? Mengumumkan kebersamaan kita di depan semua orang agar kita tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Sehun terkekeh sebelum mengulum sedotan bubble tea miliknya.

Jongin mendesah. Bukan karena ia tidak senang, hanya saja … "Haruskah di tempat seramai ini?" Jongin mengeluarkan pemikiran yang menganggunya sejak tadi. Pemuda tan itu bahkan meringgis saat dilihatnya Sehun malah terlihat begitu santai.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai debut kita sebagai partner kompetisi juga teman di depan semua orang, _arra_?"

Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kemudian memamerkan senyumnya yang terlihat lucu sekaligus menyebalkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kalau saja bukan di depan umum, mungkin Jongin sudah berbuat yang lain begitu melihat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Sehun kembali duduk dengan posisi normalnya kembali.

Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Kali ini ia menang dari Jongin. Si hitam kesayangannya itu, memang tidak pernah tahan berlama-lama di tempat seramai ini. Namun, Sehun selalu tahu, Jongin akan selalu bertahan untuknya. Untuk selalu memenuhi semua permintaannya. Seperti sekarang ini.

Hari ini, satu dari sekian hari paling menyenangkan yang dilewatinya bersama Jongin, kekasih dengan warna kulit berlawanan dengannya. Si hitam kesayangan yang telah memenangkan hatinya satu tahun lalu.

FIN

Mian jika ada yang terlewat (/\\)

Ingatkan Jongie di kesempatan selanjutnya. :)

Oiya, jika ada yang punya FF KaiHun, minta link-nya, peulisseu~ ./\\.

Janji, review~:3

Ayo kita lestarikan FF KaiHun! XD

Nagisa Kitagawa: Yosh! Ini udah di update secepat mungkin ^^  
Semoga sukaaa~~~

Misyel: hehe, si KkamJong mah emang begitu.. kkk  
Makasih review-nya~ :3

utsukushii02: Yosh! ini sudah di update ^^  
Semoga sukaaa~

HilmaExotics: Ahaha, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih review-nya ^^  
Semoga sukaaa~~~

ohhhrika: Hehe, kayaknya notif-nya nyangkut di warkop XD /waks!  
Yosh! ^^ ini sudah update secepat mungkin. :D Semoga sukaaa~~~

whirlwind27: hehe, gimana yah? :3 kasih tau jangan yahh~ hehe  
Ini sudah dilanjut^^ semoga sukaaa~~~

Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai: si KkamJong milik bersama XD /eh?  
hehe, sudah dilanjut^^ Semoga sukaaa~~~

sukha1312: ada niatan gitu sih XD /eh?  
kita lihat kedepannya /berasa apaan ... kkk/  
Sudah dilanjut^^ Semoga sukaaa~~~

Min Bonggae : Syukurlah kalo sampai demikian  
Ahaha, penyakit itu mah. Panyakit males ng-edit Mian, doakan biar penyakitnya cepat dihilangkan, hehe ^^  
Yosh! mungkin nanti Kyungsoo bakal jadi orang ketiga. /eh?  
Sudah dilanjut^^ Semoga sukaaa~~~

dialuhane: Iyaaa~ XD KaiHun saling memiliki.. #Kibar_Banner_KaiHun_Shipper  
Sudah dilanjut^^ Semoga sukaaa~

Kim XiuXiu Hunnie: ahaha, boleh juga. Lagi butuh orang buat Kyungsoo .. hehe^^

rofimvpshawol: gak yakin! XD /eh?

thedolphinduck : nah, loh. Kyungsoo diem-diem mau ngapain hayooo? kkk^^  
Hehe, iyaaa XD itu cap update kilat gak ditengok dulu~  
untuk kedepannya semoga nggak kejadian lagi^^  
Makasih masukannya~ :D

LoveHyunFamily: Ahaha, begitulah Kyungsoo XD  
si KkamJonng tuh yang mancing lovey dovey mulu.. kkk  
Abis, sehunnie lucu kalo galak XD /waks!  
Hehe, iya nih. KaiHun udah rada-rada susah gimana gitu :3  
Aaaa~ Kembali kasih. Semoga kedepannya bisa update cepet, dapet inspirasi banyak buat KaiHun ber-lovey Dovey ria.. kkk^^

Fiuhhh~~~  
Sekian^^  
Untuk teman-teman, panggil aja aku Jongie, ne?^^  
buat Jongie, Author itu, berasa level yang ada di atas Jongie.. hehe  
dan Jongie belum sampai di sana, masih awam, hehe :D

Oke, segitu dulu. Sampai ketemu di serial selanjutnya! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**KaiHun Area**

**Day 3**

**In The Evening, Dingin**

_Presented by Kim Jonghee a.k.a JongCay_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Summary:_

_Sehun, yang selama hidup bersama pemuda itu tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan demikian—kecuali jika saat di depan banyak orang tentu saja._

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_._

_._

**In The Evening, Dingin**

_._

.

Jongin menghela napas, mengurut kepalanya yang berasa nyeri. Matanya berkunang-kunang melihat berbaris-baris kalimat di lembaran buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Bahkan posisi duduknya sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Tubuhnya melorot dari atas kursi, kepalanya tergolek lemas ke sebelah kanan. Wajahnya sudah kuyu karena lelah. Sehun jadi tidak tega juga melihatnya.

"Kau pulang duluan saja, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya." Sehun menginterupsi perhatian Jongin. Pemuda itu menggeliat, kemudian memandang tajam si albino kesayangan.

"Tidak. Kita masuk bersama, jadi kita harus keluar bersama juga."

Ceritanya Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk mencari bahan di perpustakaan sekolah, sebanyak mungkin untuk mereka gunakan nanti pada saat kompetensi debat bahasa asing. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak jam belajar mengajar di kelas berakhir. Selama itu pula keduanya tenggelam dalam lemberan-lembaran buku tebal. Ajaibnya, Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu dari sekian buku yang dipilih Sehun untuk mereka baca.

"Tapi kau keliatan sangat lelah sekali, Jonginnie," tukas Sehun terdengar khawatir. Jongin tersenyum lembut ke arah si pucat kesayangan dan dengan tangan kanan terulur mengusak sayang puncak kepala Sehun.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini Sehunnie," sahutnya menenangkan. Sehun tersenyum maklum.

"Mungkin lain kali, kau saja yang memilih tempatnya."

Jongin menegakkan dudukannya, menatap Sehun dalam dengan telapak tangan menyangga dagunya. "Yah, di kamar, bergelung dalam selimut dengan memelukmu, sepertinya akan menyenangkan," goda Jongin yang berhasil membuat Sehun merona.

"Yak! Kau ingin mati, Kim Jongin!" teriak tertahan Sehun layangkan dengan buku setebal lima inchi siap mendarat di kepala Jongin. Sementara pemuda tan itu malah terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sehun yang menggemaskan seperti itu.

Untung saja posisi mereka jauh dari meja penjaga perpustakaan, jadi keributan kecil mereka tak mendapat perhatian. Yah, kecuali dari orang yang memilih posisi sama seperti keduanya. Dari balik rak buku yang jadi penyekat di antara mereka, seorang siswa tersenyum miris dengan tangan bergetar meremas dada sebelah kiri. Kedua matanya berkabut menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menahan liquid yang menggenang di kedua sudut matanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud untuk menguntit atau menguping pasangan yang siang tadi mendeklarasikan diri. Ia hanya butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri. Dan perpustakaan jadi pilihannya.

Dasar! Takdir sudah memberi jalan seperti itu, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pasangan ini tanpa sengaja. Karena sudah terlanjur—yang awalnya Kyungsoo mau berbalik pergi saja—Kyungsoo berdiam diri di sana selama keduanya belajar serius.

Kyungsoo menyentak tubuh, beranjak dari tempatnya sesegera mungkin. Berjalan cepat tanpa berniat menengok ke belakang. Lesatannya cukup cepat hingga hanya menyisakan siluet hitam bagi yang tidak memperhatikannya. Terkecuali Jongin yang posisinya menghadap lorong. Walaupun samar, pemuda berkulit tan itu mengenal sosok pemilik siluet tersebut.

"Sehunnie, aku ke kamar kecil sebentar. Aku sedikit mengantuk." Bohongnya yang segera melesat sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Sehun-nya.

Pemuda albino itu memandang kepergian Jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, Sehun kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam lembaran-lembaran buku tebal yang beberapa saat lalu terabaikan.

Sekembalinya Jongin dari kamar mandi, pemuda itu berjalan sempoyongan ke tempat terakhir kali ia meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Saat sampai pun, Jongin diam membisu. Terduduk lemas di samping kanan Sehun. Pemuda albino itu meliriknya dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Jonginnie, kenapa?" tanyanya imut. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, atau perasaannya sedang baik, mungkin Jongin sudah meraup cepat bibir Sehun, lalu mencubit gemas pipi pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi … saat ini keadaannya berbeda.

"Kita pulang. Sekarang." Jongin mendeklarasikan tiga kata tersebut dengan wajah datar terkesan dingin. Sehun, yang selama hidup bersama pemuda itu tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan demikian—kecuali jika saat di depan banyak orang tentu saja.

Tak ingin merusak suasana hati Jongin yang sepertinya sedang buruk dengan bertanya 'kenapa?' atau 'Ada apa?', Sehun menurut saja. Dalam diam Sehun membuntuti Jongin dengan memiringkan kepalanya. bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada apa gerangan dengan kekasihnya itu? Apa Jongin ke sambet hantu toilet, yah?

Ah, entahlah. Sehun tak pernah mau mengganggu kekasih hitamnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia, tidak berakhir mengenaskan. Maksudnya, berakhir dengan dibentak Jongin, didiamkan oleh pemuda itu, atau apa saja yang bisa membuatkan frustasi sampai tak bisa brpikir dengan jernih. Sungguh!

FIN

Okay, saya mau ceritany dulu sedikit.

Ini FFn kayaknya udah bulukan banget, haha.  
Kagak diurusin. Sampe saya lupa sama ide ceritanya, hehe. /ditimpug/

Cuman, kemarinan dapet notif, ini ff ternyata masih ada yang minat. /sujud syukur/  
Jadinya, pas ubek-ubek laptop, ternyata masih ada sebijian/? yang belum diposting. Noh, yang sekarang dijadiin curhatan.. wkwk

Saya nggak bakalan ngasih harepan (Ntar dikira php lagi.. wkwk), mungkin, mungkin aja nih, ada reader plus review yang ngebangkitin/? ingetan saya tentang ini ide ff yang udah mentok banget.. wkwk

Kali aja saya bakalan nerusin. Cuman, formatnya nggak bakalan pake 'Day' sama waktunya, hehe. (ini namanya tidak bertanggungjenab.. wkwk)  
Mungkin kedepannya, saya bakalan publish dengan sedikit serius, hehe.

Okay, caw yeee~

Terimakasih buat yang udah ngingetin saya soal ff ini.. wkwk XD

Semoga suka~ ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**KaiHun Area**

**Day 3**

**In The Midnight, I Don't Know**

_Presented by Jongie_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Summary:_

_Sehun, yang selama hidup bersama pemuda itu tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan demikian—kecuali jika saat di depan banyak orang tentu saja._

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_._

_._

**In The Midnight, I Don't Know**

_._

.

Jongin merasa akhir-akhir ini tidurnya selalu terganggu. Ada saat dimana dirinya terbangun di jam-jam tertentu kemudian tidak bisa tertidur lagi. Kemarin, ada Sehun yang bisa menemaninya juga menjadi alasan baginya untuk kembali tertidur, sekarang, Jongin tidak mungkin kan membangunkan albino kesayangannya itu. Biarpun Jongin tahu, Sehun pasti mau-mau saja menemaninya tidur. Tapi kalau sampai menganggu serta merusak kualitas tidur Sehun, Jongin juga berpikir ulang lagi.

Kemarin-kemarin Jongin tidak yakin apa yang mengusiknya sampai membuatnya terbangun seperti ini. Tapi untuk yang sekarang Jongin tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Percakapannya sore tadi dengan Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat yang pernah satu kelas dengannya.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata Kim Jongin yang agung itu ternyata seorang gay. Menurutmu, apa yang bakalan orang-orang katakan kalau pangeran mereka itu seorang gay? Apalagi jika mereka tahu pasangan gaynya adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya."

Sungguh Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang hendak Kyungsoo sampaikan padanya. Awalnya, Jongin memang berniat untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Sekedar menyapa pemuda itu mungkin. Atau hanya sekedar berbasa-basi. Kalaupun sesungguhnya Jongin sedikit penasaran dengan kejadian tempo hari.

Yang Jongdae memanggil-manggil nama Kyungsoo saat dia turun dari atap sekolah. Apa pemuda itu benar-benar berada di sana? Kalau iya, besar kemungkinan Kyungsoo menguping pembicaraannya dengan Sehun. Kalau tidak, Jongin bersyukur. Mungkin Jongin hanya berburuk sangka saja. Mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo, pemuda itu tidak akan berniat macam-macam 'kan? Tapi mendengar langsung pernyataan Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin berpikir dua kali mengenai pemuda itu.

Seperti memang seharusnya begitu, rupanya Kyungsoo sudah menunggu Jongin di luar pintu perpustakaan.

"To the point saja, apa maumu Do Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin terdengar teramat dingin sebagaimana sosoknya di depan banyak orang. Tidak seperti saat berbicara dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa sudut hatinya sedikit tergores.

"Tidak ada," sahut Kyungsoo cepat. "Atau setidaknya belum. Semoga hubungan kalian berdua berjalan lancar dengan semua kebohongan yang kalian ciptakan." Dengan begitu Kyungsoo berlalu. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan segala kekesalan juga kemarahan yang ditahannya. Kedua lengannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya sementara tatapannya menatap nyalang ke arah punggung Kyungsoo yang kian mengecil di depan sana.

Dasar, jiwa anak muda yang tidak mudah dikontrol, Jongin malah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sehun yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa-apa. Semua pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin jawab seadanya. Tidak seperti biasanya dia bersama Sehun.

Entahlah. Jongin tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang tengah mengungkungnya. Perasaan kesal, marah, entah pada siapa.

Kyungsoo bukan satu-satunya penyebab hal itu.

Ada yang lain.

Perasaan Sehun saja, atau Jongin sepertinya sedang mempunyai banyak masalah.

Sepertinya bukan sekali dua kali Jongin terbangun. Beruntung kemarin Sehun ikut terbangun, jadi tahu pemuda itu sedang termenung menatap ke jalanan dari jendela apartemen mereka. Tapi kali ini, sesungguhnya Sehun tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Setelah Jongin yang sedikit membentaknya sore tadi, Sehun jadi sedikit banyak memperhatikan tingkah pemuda tan itu. Sesampainya di apartemen mereka pun, Jongin masih tetap sedingin saat di sekolah, saat mereka bersandiwara.

Hal apa yang menganggu Jongin, sebenarnya?

Sehun sudah berdiri di belakang Jongin sejak setengah jam lalu. Sehun tidak sengaja mendengar pintu kamar Jongin berderit. Karena penasaran, Sehun ikut-ikut keluar dari kamarnya. Dan betul saja, dia menemukan Jongin sedang bersandar pada ambang jendela menatap jalanan. Sama seperti malam kemarin saat Sehun terbangun.

Sehun mau saja menghampiri Jongin. Memeluk Jongin seperti tempo hari. Tapi, Sehun tidak yakin Jongin akan mengijinkannya. Kalau Jongin sampai marah, tahu dirinya tidak tidur, apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan padanya.

Tapi, melihat Jongin terus-terusan seperti itu, Sehun jadi tidak tahan juga.

"Tidurlah, Jonginie. Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau kamu tidak tidur." Sehun nekad memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Kalau kemarin Sehun meletakan dagunya di bahu Jongin, kali ini, pemuda pucat itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Jongin.

Jongin tersentak.

Tidak seperti kemarin, dirinya yang langsung mengetahui keberadaan Sehun, kali ini pemuda itu benar-benar melewatkannya. Seberapa lama dirinya melamun? Seserius itu kah dia sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun-nya?

"Sehun-ah," panggil Jongin setengah berbisik. Jongin sudah akan berbalik untuk balas memeluk Sehun. Tapi segera terhenti begitu merasakan pelukan Sehun kian erat.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kenapa tidak membaginya denganku. Jangan buat orang lain salah paham, Jonginie." Suara Sehun teredam punggung lebar Jongin. Meski demikian, Jongin sadar ada getaran lain dalam suara Sehun. Kekhawatirannya pada Jongin.

Jongin mencelos. Teringat bagaimana dia mendiamkan Sehun sejak sore tadi, serta betapa dinginnya Jongin ketika berbicara dengan Sehun di perpustakaan tadi. Sehun, orang yang tidak tahu masalahnya malah terkena dampratnya. Jongin tercekat. Dielusnya lengan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Mian. Mianhae, Sehunie." Pelukan Sehun meregang setelahnya. Jongin yang merasakan hal itu, segera memutar tubuh untuk melihat albino kesayangannya yang masih menunduk. Mungkin terlalu takut melihat wajah Jongin.

Iya. Jongin yang sedang marah adalah Jongin yang tidak ingin Sehun liat.

Terlalu menyeramkan menurutnya.

Seperti ibu beruang yang mengamuk gara-gara anaknya diganggu.

Tangan besar Jongin terulur meraih wajah Sehun. Ditangkupnya pipi Sehun yang masih enggan bertemu tatap dengannya. Jongin tersenyum miris. Apa Sehun sebegitu takutnya melihat Jongin?

"Hei," panggil Jongin lirih. Kepalanya sedikit merunduk mencoba melihat ke arah mata Sehun. "Gwaenchancha," lanjutnya sembari mengusap pipi Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Tak juga menemui hasil, Jongin tak ingin memaksa Sehun untuk melihat ke arahnya. Sebelah tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi berada di pundak Sehun, menarik pemuda itu, membawanya dalam dekap hangat Kim Jongin.

Tidak ada yang bisa Jongin lakukan selain memeluk Sehun, menenangkan pemuda itu untuk tidak takut padanya. Atau pada apa yang menanti mereka yang tanpa Sehun ketahui.

Jongin ingin meyakini bahwa mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ketakutan itu lebih besar dari yang Jongin kira.

Bayang-bayang kehilangan Sehun sudah seperti mimpi buruk apalagi kehilangan pemuda itu secara nyata.

Jongin bisa gila.

FIN

a/n: Hai, saya datang bawa secuil harapan, hehe /dibegal/

Saya nggak maksud buat ngphp-in,kok, hehe. Saya janji bakalan nuntasin ff ini. Makasih buat semua yang udah nunggu. Maaf, kalo bikin kalian ampe jamuran. Maaf juga kalo semisal ending ff ini pun alurnya bakalan bikin kalian kecewa. Kalau ada yang mau kasih kritikan, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka~ ^^  
Terimakasih sudah mengikuti ff ini~


	14. Chapter 14

**KaiHun Area**

**Special KaiHun Days, 94Days, Chocomilkcouple!**

**Hukuman, Jonginie!**

_Presented by Jongie_

_Kim Jongin_

_Oh Sehun_

_Disclaimer:_

_Para cast milik Tuhan dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. Cerita milik yang buat. Bairpun gaje, tanpa plot, typo berserakan, dan segala macam kekurangan dari cerita ini, tetep milik yang buat, hoho. #bangga_

_._

_._

_._

.

Akhir-akhir ini, keduanya jarang bersama. Maksudnya bersama dalam artian sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sejak mereka dinobatkan sebagai perwakilan sekolah mereka, baik Jongin maupun Sehun disibukkan dengan beragam macam materi, buku-buku, berita-berita yang bagi sebagian besar pelajar tentu bukan jenis bacaan yang diinginkan. Jadi setiap harinya, bukan hal-hal yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan pada umumnya, melainkan hanya membaca beberapa isu yang pernah beredar pada masanya, saling melemparkan pertanyaan, berdebat.

Dan Sehun mulai jenuh dengan keadaan mereka.

Jongin seakan menjadi orang lain dan Sehun tidak suka. Kemana Jonginnya yang selama ini?

Selama ini Sehun menunggu. Mungkin Jongin memang sedang dalam mode serius, makanya tidak begitu memperdulikan dirinya. Mungkin juga Jongin kelewat bersemangat dengan kompetisi kali ini. Mungkin juga ini berhubungan dengan beasiswa juga prestasi Jongin dimata guru-guru.

Iya, mungkin begitu.

Tapi, lama-lama Sehun kesal juga.

Sampai hari dimana Sehun teramat sangat menantikannya, Jongin belum juga mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Maka dari itu, Sehun menghitung dalam hati. Jika sampai bel pulang sekolah nanti Jongin masih belum menyadarinya, maka Sehun tidak akan menunggu lagi.

"Sehun, hari ini kita keperpustakaan daerah ada buku yang tidak kutemukan di perpustakaan sekolah."

Oke. Sehun tidak bisa mentolelir lagi.

"Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri? Kamu yang butuh buku itu 'kan?" kening Jongin berkerut, merasa ada yang aneh dengan nada juga kalimat Sehun.

Dimata teman-temannya tentu saja itu hal yang wajar. Biasanya juga Sehun seperti itu sama Jongi, 'kan? Jadi, nggak ada hal yang benar-benar aneh. Terkecuali Jongin. Dia tahu, ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya.

"Tapi kita ini tim, Oh Sehun," dalih Kim Jongin. Tatapannya memicing, menuntut juga mempertanyakan pemberontakan Sehun.

Maksud Jongin 'kan, biar mereka bisa berdua saja. Tanpa harus dibayangi puluhan pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. Biar dia juga Sehun bisa bebas berduaan. Kalau di luar sekolah kan, keakraban mereka tidak akan ada yang mempertanyakan. Nah, kalau di sekolah, Jongin senyum dikit buat Sehun aja bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan yang tidak-tidak.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut. Aku pulang." Belum sempat Jongin menghentikan Sehun, menjegal lengannya atau sekedar meneriakan namanya, Sehun keburu menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Dalam hati Jongin merutuk meski wajahnya sedatar papan seluncur.

Dia butuh penjelasan dari Sehunnya dirumah nanti.

oOo

Jongin benar-benar pergi ke perpustakaan daerah. Mencari buku yang pemuda itu inginkan untuk dipinjam selama beberapa hari ke depan. Bukan sekedar alasan untuk bisa berduaan. Buku itu memang penting bagi Jongin dan menemukan buku itu sudah seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

Jongin sampai ke rumah pukul delapan malam. Dia belum sempat makan malam, omong-omong. Dan Jongin cukup tercekat menemukan apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Kemana gerangan Sehunienya.

"Sehunie! Sehunie, kamu di kamar sayang?" panggil Jongin sambil tanganya meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar.

"Sayang!" Dingin merungkup menyusup ke hati saat yang dinanti tak juga menyahuti. Jongin mulai panik karena keadaan rumah masih seperti saat dia meninggalkannya pagi tadi.

Apa Sehunnya tidak pulang ke rumah? Atau mungkin di kamarnya.

Dengan kening masih berkerut, Kim Jongin menghentikan langkahnya di depan kamar sang kekasih tercinta. Meski ragu, toh Jongin tetap mengetuk juga.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Jongin sudah akan menjerit frustasi. Untungnya Jongin bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah marah. Pemuda itu memutar knop pintu kamar Sehun lalu mendorong pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Keadaan kamar Sehun tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan apartemen tadi. Gelap gulita. Jongin sampai tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali seonggok tubuh di atas tempat tidur yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Sehunie," lirih Jongin melangkah lunglai mendekati kekasihnya.

Merasakan pergerakan tempat tidurnya, Sehun tahun Kim Jongin berada tepat di belakangnya. Meski demikian, pemuda manis itu enggan membalikkan badan. Sambil memeluk guling erat-erat, Sehun menggigit bibitnya.

"Kamu kenapa, sayang? Ada masalah, hm?" bisik Jongin sembari memainkan helaian rambut Sehun. Dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu kamar Sehun. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini.

"Jonginie jahat!" maki Sehun terdengar serak.

Kerutan di dahi Jongin kian bertambah. Sehunnya sedang menangis, terlihat dari gerakan naik turun bahu pemuda itu juga suara lirih samar khas orang menangis.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, memeluk pemuda albino itu dari belakang. Menghirup aroma sampo Sehun yang menguar dari rambut pemuda itu. "Kalau Jonginie menyakiti Sehunie, Jonginie minta maaf, ne?" bisiknya kemudian.

Tidak tahan dengan kebodohan juga ketidakpekaan kekasihnya, Sehun berbalik dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Jonginie jahat! Jonginie tidak ingat hari ini! Sehunie benci Jonginie!"

Wah, kekasihnya ini benar-benar ngamuk yah? Batin Kim Jongin yang malah melongo saat Sehun memukul-mukul dadanya.

Memangnya ini hari apa yah? Masih belum sadar juga, Kim Jongin. Untung yang terlintas di kepalanya tidak pemuda itu utarakan, jika ia, Sehun akan sangat murka.

Pukulan di dadanya mulai mereda. Mungkin Sehun sudah lelah. Pemuda itu malah menangis kian kencang.

"Ssst, jangan menangis lagi. Maaf Jonginie, ne?"

"Memangnya Jonginie tahu apa kesalahan Jonginie?" tuduh Sehun setelah menepis lengan Jongin yang ingin kembali merengkuhnya.

Kim Jongin diam. Mati kutu. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat kesayangannya ini mengamuk begitu hebatnya.

"Sudah Sehunie duga, Jonginie tidak mengingatnya sama sekali."

Kim Jongin menghela napas lelah. Tidak maukah kekasihnya ini mengatakannya langsung? Agar dia tidak bingung, salahnya dimana? "Sayang, kamu tahu aku ini bodoh, jadi mau 'kan kamu kasih tahu aku ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Ini hari jadi kita, Bodoh! Kim Jongin, bodoh!" salah Jongin memang, tapi kalau sampai diamuk Sehun lagi, lama-lama dia bisa perkedel. Iya, mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Sehun bersemangat sekali memukuli pemuda itu. Dari wajah, dada juga bahu. Saking cepatnya pukulan Sehun, Jongin sampai kewalahan menghentikan lengan pemuda kesayangannya.

"Oke, Jonginie minta maaf, ne? Aku benar-benar lupa soal hari jadi kita. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Jongin berhasil menahan lengan Sehun, napasnya sampai tersengal-sengal. Ditatapnya wajah bengkak kekasihnya yang sepertinya sudah seharian ini menangis di dalam kamar.

"Maafkan Jonginie, ne?" dikecupnya kedua lengan Sehun yang digenggamnya, dihapusnya air mata Sehun dari pipinya.

Jongin tidak tahu kalau kekasih manisnya ini begitu menantikan hari jadi mereka ini. Sehun sudah agak tenang sekarang dan Jongin bersyukur marahnya Sehun tidak sampai berlarut-larut.

"Pokoknya Jonginie harus dihukum," gumam Sehun. Jongin mengangguk saja. Daripada albino kesayangannya mengamuk lagi.

"Apapun untukmu Sehunie."

Sehun menunduk, seakan tidak yakin ingin mengutarakan keinginannya. Sehun takut, tapi penasaran juga. Sehun menginginkannya tapi takut Jongin akan menganggapnya yang tidak-tidak. Sehun sudah yakin kalau seandainya Jongin memintanya pada saat hari jadi mereka. Sehun mempercayai Jongin. Maka Sehun akan mempercayakan semuanya pada Jongin.

"Miliki Sehunie seutuhnya," cicit Sehun.

"Hah?" dan Jongin melongo tidak mengerti.

"Sentuh Sehunie sekarang juga. Sehunie juga mau seperti pasangan-pasangan lain, Sehunie mau memberikan hadiah di hari jadi kita. Jadi, Sehunie pikir, Sehunie cukup memberikan diri Sehunie. Sehunie mau, Jonginie menyentuh Sehunie. Ini sebagai hukuman karena Jonginie melupakan hari ini."

Sehun sudah tidak menunduk. Sehun malah menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Dengan kedua alis hampir bertaut juga bibirnya yang mengerucut membuat Jongin sedikit banyak salah fokus. Antara ingin menertawakan kekasih imutnya ini juga terkejut mengenai pernyataan pemuda ini.

"Sehunie, dari siapa Sehunie tahu hal-hal seperti itu, hm?" Jongin tersenyum menggoda Sehunnya. Menaikkan dagu kesayangannya itu agar bisa ia tatap dengan saksama wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Kalau Jonginie tidak mau, ya tidak apa-apa."

Sehun malu. Sumpah!

Sehun berbalik memunggui Jongin. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sekalian acting marah juga ceritanya. Sehun sudah memutuskan urat malunya dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Jongin malah menganggapnya tidak serius. Kekasihnya ini sungguh keterlaluan. Dia tidak tahu apa kekasih manisnya ini sudah membuang semuanya demi mengatakan hal ini!

"Sayang, katakan padaku, siapa yang mengajarimu hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sehunie tahu dari teman-teman Sehunie. Mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka dengan melakukan itu?"

"Memangnya Sehunie mau melakukannya dengan Jonginie?"

"Ka-kalau Jonginie mau, Sehunie juga mau?"

"Memangnya Sehunie tidak takut?"

"I-itu … Se … Sehunie percaya Jonginie." Meski lirih Jongin dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sehunnya katakan.

Perasaan Kim Jongin campur aduk. Senang juga sedih dalam bersamaan. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sehun begitu mempercayainya.

"Sehunie," bisik Kim Jongin tepat ditelinga Sehun. Entah bagaimana caranya, jarak keduanya bisa demikian dekat.

Selama ini, Jongin juga Sehun memang hidup satu atap. Tapi selama itu juga Jongin juga Sehun tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal di luar batas. Hanya ciuman juga tidur bersama. Tidur bersama dalam artian sesungguhnya. Soalnya kalau sudah bermimpi buruk, Sehun akan bisa tidur nyaman kembali kalau Jongin menemaninya tidur.

Dada Sehun berdebar. Dia yakin, setelah ini mereka pasti akan melakukan itu. Cara Jongin memanggilnya, cara Jongin berbisik di telinganya. Sehun berbalik. Sudah siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sehun pasrah kalau memang Jongin memintanya melakukan itu.

Benar saja, Jongin segera menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun begitu Sehun berbalik. Ciuman Jongin yang awalnya lembut berubah begitu intens juga menuntut, membuat Sehun kewalahan untuk mengimbangi. Sehun mengalah saja saat Jongin mendesak lidahnya untuk memasuki mulut Sehun. Pagutan keduanya kian memanas. Kedua lengan Jongin bergerak aktif sementara lidahnya menginvasi mulut Sehun. Sebelah lengannya menyusup kebalik seragam Sehun yang belum pemuda itu tanggalkan. Sebelahnya lagi menekan tengkuk pemuda itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun meremas kemeja Jongin, meminta pemuda itu untuk berhenti. Jongin menurut. Pemuda tan itu menempelkan keningnya di kening Sehun.

"Jonginie," bisik Sehun dengan napas terengah.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Saya nggak sanggup kalo harus bikin NC siang bolong begini XD  
maybe next chap.. wkwk XD

Serius. Ini aja buatnya nggak nyampe dua jam XD  
Nggak pake editing. Kelar ketik langsung post..hehe. jadi maafkeun seandainya ada typo meraja lela yang merusak mata~ :3 *deepbow*

Cuma mau ikut meramaikan event KaiHundays! ^^

HAPPY KAIHUNDAYS, CHOCOMILKCOUPLES! Nggak tahu kenapa, liat event ini bertebaran di ig jadi pengen ikutan XD

Semoga Kai ame Sehun makin banyak tebar momen. Diri ini haus momen mereka~ T^T

Udahan ah, udah kepanjangan jugaan XD

Pai~ pai~ ^^

Anggep aja ini awal kebangkitan, menuju penyelesaian ff ini.. wkwk XD

Lebay beud dah~ XD wkwk


End file.
